Dodici anni
by Sanae78
Summary: Avere quasi dodici anni e credere di amare ...
1. Tsubasa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 1_**

**_Tsubasa_**

Anche quel giorno Tsubasa se ne stava in disparte col suo amico pallone e lei lo stava osservando da dietro ad un muro.

Yayoi e Tsubasa si conoscevano da molto tempo, dal giorno in cui Tsubasa aveva salvato Yayoi e delle sue amiche dall' aggressione di un cane.

Tutti pensavano che quel ragazzino fosse strano, perché passava le giornate a calciare quella palla.

A quei tempi in Giappone il calcio non era uno sport famoso e veniva praticato solo da pochi.

Nella loro scuola non c' era nemmeno un club di calcio e perciò Tsubasa era costretto a giocare sempre da solo.

Yayoi si era sempre sentita attratta da quel ragazzino così carino, dolce e vivace ed aveva iniziato a pensare di volergli bene in un modo un po' speciale.

A lei piaceva osservarlo mentre palleggiava, perché si vedeva che questo gioco lo rendeva davvero felice.

_Vorrei tanto dirglielo …_

_Dirgli che mi sono innamorata di lui e vedere come reagisce._

_A scuola tutti lo prendono in giro, perché ama il calcio, ma a lui non importa e continua a fare ciò che ama._

_Lo ammiro molto per questo!_

_Quando gioca con il pallone, sembra non esistere nient' altro per lui._

_Chissà se nel suo cuore ci sarà un posticino anche per me?_

Temeva di disturbarlo e continuava a starsene nascosta.

Era una ragazzina molto timida e non sapeva se sarebbe mai stata in grado di dichiarargli il suo amore.

_No, non posso più aspettare!_

_Voglio dirglielo … voglio dirgli che gli voglio bene!_

_Sento che devo farlo._

Lentamente era uscita dal suo rifugio e si era avvicinata a Tsubasa che nel frattempo si era accorto della sua presenza.

"Ciao Yayoi, che ci fai qui?"

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

Yayoi era molto emozionata e per un attimo si era zittita.

"Che c'è Yayoi? Stai bene?"

"Ecco Tsubasa … io …"

"Sapessi come sono emozionato Yayoi …"

"Emozionato?"

Yayoi non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo, era andata da Tsubasa per dirgli ciò che provava per lui, ma a quanto pare anche lui aveva qualcosa da dirle.

"Si, tra poco mi trasferirò con la mia famiglia a Nankatsu … non trovi che sia una cosa bellissima?"

Yayoi non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava sentendo.

Tsubasa le aveva appena detto che a breve se ne sarebbe andato e quindi lei non avrebbe più potuto vederlo.

"A Nankatsu?"

"Si, è una città rinomata per il calcio ed io entrerò finalmente a far parte di una grande squadra, la Shutetsu … ma ci pensi, giocherò a calcio come si deve e potrò diventare un calciatore professionista."

La voce e gli occhi di Tsubasa esprimevano una grande gioia, che contrastava con il sentimento di tristezza in cui era caduta la ragazzina dai lunghi capelli ramati.

"Non vedo l' ora!"

"Si, è bellissimo Tsubasa! Sono felice per te!" aveva detto la ragazzina con un filo di voce.

"Scusami Yayoi, avevi bisogno di dirmi qualcosa?"

"Ecco …"

Yayoi non se la sentiva più di confessargli i propri sentimenti e stava cercando il modo di svincolarsi da quella situazione in cui si era messa.

"Niente, volevo solo farti una saluto … dopo le lezioni scappi qui a giocare ed è difficile scambiare due parole con te … ma quando partirete Tsubasa?"

"Partiremo tra una settimana e papà ci raggiungerà già nella nostra nuova casa."

"Mi spiace solo che non potremo più essere amici Tsubasa …"

"Non dire questo Yayoi! Per me sei una cara amica d' infanzia e presto ci rivedremo, ne sono sicuro!."

"Ti ringrazio Tsubasa … ora è meglio che vada, stammi bene!"

Si era girata e se ne era andata via correndo.

Non aveva neanche dodici anni, ma pensava già di amare e stava per perdere la persona che amava.

Aveva il cuore a pezzi e le lacrime avevano iniziato a rigarle il viso.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	2. Credere di amare

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 2_**

**_Credere di amare_**

Yayoi aveva corso fino a casa, era salita in camera sua e si era gettata sul letto in lacrime.

Voleva dire a Tsubasa che lo amava e lui le aveva spezzato il cuore dicendole che stava per partire.

Non sapeva proprio cosa fare.

Doveva ancora dirlo a Tsubasa o forse doveva aspettare.

In fondo non aveva nemmeno dodici anni e non riusciva ancora a capire se il sentimento che provava per quel ragazzino fosse amore o una bella amicizia.

Era sicura che le sarebbe mancato, anche se non ne capiva bene il perché.

Ad un certo punto si era tirata su e si era resa conto che in suo cuore non è che poi le facesse così male.

Ma che voleva dire?

Forse non amava davvero Tsubasa.

Aveva perfino messo una mano sul cuore accorgendosi che il suo battito era tornato regolare.

Eppure lei si emozionava, quando vedeva Tsubasa e più di una volta era arrossita in sua presenza.

Era decisa a capirne di più e di parlarne con sua madre, senza farsi scoprire.

"Ciao mamma!"

"Sei già a casa Yayoi! Prima mi era parso di averti sentita."

"Ero andata in camera mia."

"Capisco."

La signora Aoba si era messa ad osservare la figlia ed aveva subito notato i suoi occhi arrossati.

"Stai bene Yayoi?"

Yayoi non riusciva a capire il senso della domanda.

"Perché me lo chiedi mamma?"

"Hai gli occhi un po' rossi."

"Dici davvero?"

Yayoi si era resa conto di essere scesa senza asciugarsi le lacrime e lavarsi il viso.

"Non è niente, forse ho un po' di raffreddore." era stata vaga e sperava che in quel modo che sua madre non capisse.

"Ho appena preparato il the, ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia?"

"Molto volentieri mamma."

Si erano sedute al tavolo ed avevano iniziato a bere dalle tazze fumanti.

"E' buonissimo mamma, grazie!"

"Prego!"

Era arrivato il momento di indagare.

"Senti mamma, posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Chiedi pure cara."

Yayoi doveva trovare le parole giuste per domandare senza farsi capire.

"Ecco, mi chiedevo … cosa significa amare? Come si fa a capire di essere innamorati?"

Gli occhi ed i gesti di Yayoi avevano fatto intuire a sua madre ciò che probabilmente stava provando la figlia e si era intenerita per quello che le stava domandando.

"L' amore è una cosa bellissima Yayoi … come mai t' interessa saperlo? Non sei ancora troppo giovane per queste cose."

"Ma, non è per me. A scuola c' è una mia amica che pensa di amare un certo ragazzo che sta per trasferirsi in un' altra città …"

"Ti spiegherò cosa significa amare per me, ovvero ti spiegherò ciò che provo per il tuo papà."

"Grazie mamma!"

La ragazzina ascoltava con attenzione e trepidazione le parole della donna con la speranza di fare luce sui propri sentimenti.

"Per me amare significa desiderare la felicità della persona amata, anche se può significare dover sacrificare la propria. Sentire di essere parte di uno stesso cuore con questa persona che diventa la più importante e la cui vicinanza ci rende felici e completi. Capisci Yayoi?"

"Credo di si …"

Quelle parole stavano rimbombando nella mente della ragazzina che lentamente si stava rendendo conto che forse quello che provava per Tsubasa era un sentimento diverso.

"Grazie mamma! Adesso vado a studiare!"

Yayoi si era alzata e se ne era andata, consapevole di aver fatto chiarezza nel proprio cuore.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. La partenza di Tsubasa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 3_**

**_La partenza di Tsubasa_**

Yayoi si era alzata più presto del solito quella mattina e si stava dirigendo di corsa verso la casa di Tsubasa.

Quel giorno Tsubasa non sarebbe stato presente, perché doveva partire.

Il giorno prima a scuola aveva salutato tutti.

Yayoi ricordava ancora com' era avvenuto.

Le lezioni erano quasi terminate ed il maestro aveva chiamato Tsubasa.

"Per favore Tsubasa vieni qui!"

Tsubasa si era alzato ed era andato vicino alla cattedra girandosi verso i suoi compagni.

"Bene ragazzi. Ho chiamato Tsubasa, perché purtroppo ci deve salutare. Infatti domani mattina si trasferirà assieme a tutta la sua famiglia a Nankatsu."

I suoi compagni di classe era rimasti tutti stupiti sentendo quella notizia e Yayoi si era resa conto di essere l' unica informata della cosa.

"Tsubasa vorresti dire qualcosa ai tuoi compagni per salutarli?"

"Si! La ringrazio!"

Il ragazzino aveva preso fiato ed aveva iniziato un discorso deciso e pieno di ottimismo.

"Ci tengo a ringraziare sia voi che il maestro per essermi stati vicini in questi anni e voglio dirvi che sono onorato di potermi trasferire a Nankatsu, perché lì potrò finalmente realizzare il mio sogno più grande … giocare a calcio!"

"Ohhh!"

Tsubasa era già così determinato nonostante la sua giovane età e sembrava aver già deciso la strada che avrebbe percorso nella vita.

Quei ragazzini non si aspettavano che fosse così gentile con loro, perché non avevano fatto altro che lasciarlo in disparte e prenderlo in giro per quella sua strana passione.

"Grazie Tsubasa!"

"Prego!"

Poi lui aveva fatto un inchino e se ne era tornato al suo banco, dove l' aspettava un suo amico inseparabile, il pallone.

Lo teneva anche lì in classe e non gli importava, se gli altri pensavano che fosse strano.

Quel discorso aveva fatto capire a Yayoi che il suo amico probabilmente era più maturo della sua età e l' aveva ammirato per come aveva affrontato quella situazione con il sorriso.

Si era chiesta, se anche lei un giorno avrebbe creduto così tanto in qualcosa.

Poco dopo tutti si erano alzati ed erano andati a salutare Tsubasa, mentre lei era rimasta in silenzio nel suo banco.

In quel preciso momento stava correndo per andare a salutare il suo amico, perché si era pentita di non averlo fatto prima.

Sperava di arrivare e di trovarlo ancora lì, ma quando aveva svoltato l' angolo, aveva visto il camion dei traslochi passarle davanti con Tsubasa e sua madre all' interno.

Allora si era messa a rincorrerlo riuscendo ad attirare la loro attenzione.

"Ciao Tsubasaaa!" aveva urlato più forte che poteva.

Tsubasa e sua madre l' avevano salutata con il gesto della mano, cosa che aveva fatto anche lei a sua volta.

Era stato tutto così veloce e lei aveva visto il suo amico sparire all' orizzonte.

Era rimasta per un po' immobile e dispiaciuta per non essere riuscita a parlargli, anche se ancora una volta si era resa conto che il suo cuore non le faceva poi così tanto male.

Tsubasa le aveva detto che si sarebbero rivisti ed anche lei era sicuro che sarebbe accaduto.

Lentamente era tornata sui suoi passi dirigendosi verso la scuola, rendendosi conto di quanto iniziasse ad essere complicata la sua vita.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. Il trasferimento

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 4_**

**_Progetti_**

Era una splendida giornata di sole ed Ichiro si era posizionato nel luogo, dove poteva avere la vista migliore del monte Fuji per poter lavorare al suo ultimo quadro.

Gli piaceva molto stare a Nankatsu e, da quando si erano trasferiti lì, era riuscito a dipingere diverse bei quadri, alcuni dei quali erano stati venduti a dei prezzi piuttosto elevati.

Iniziava ad essere un pittore abbastanza famoso in Giappone e molti collezionisti si recavano alle sue mostre per ammirare le sue splendide tele paesaggistiche.

Era felice di questo, ma più di tutto era contento perché sapeva che così poteva ripagare Taro per tutti i sacrifici che aveva dovuto passare negli anni passati per seguirlo nel suo continuo bisogno di viaggiare in cerca di nuovi spunti per i suoi dipinti.

La tela era posizionata su un cavalletto davanti a lui e lui la stava osservando tenendo chiuso l' occhio destro, mentre aveva allungato il suo braccio destro davanti a sé impugnando tra le mani un pennello.

"Ciao papà!"

Era arrivato Taro con ai piedi il suo amico pallone ed il cestino per il pranzo tra le mani.

"Ti ho portato il pranzo papà!"

"Grazie Taro, iniziavo ad avere un po' fame!"

"Bene, allora sediamoci che ti faccio compagnia."

Si erano seduti sul piano ed avevano consumato quel pasto all' aperto.

"Era tutto buonissimo, grazie figliolo!"

"Di nulla papà!"

Erano seduti su quel prato e fissavano il fiume che scorreva appena oltre la linea verde dell' erba.

Erano belli per entrambi quei momenti che riuscivano a trascorrevano insieme e volevano viverli appieno, consapevoli che presto avrebbero dovuto separarsi.

D' un tratto Taro si era alzato prendendo tra le mani il pallone e si era girato guardando il padre.

"Ti va di fare due tiri papà?

"Ok, Taro! Ma vacci piano con me, perché non credo di riuscire a tenere i tuoi ritmi."

"Tranquillo, papà! Ho voglia solo di rilassarmi e di giocare un po' a calcio con te."

"Va bene Taro!"

Ichiro si era alzato ed avevano iniziato a fare dei passaggi ed a chiacchierare un po'.

"Prendi questo Taro!"

Ichiro aveva tentato di tirare abbastanza forte per mettere in difficoltà Taro che però aveva intercettato il suo passaggio senza problemi.

"Sto proprio invecchiando, se nemmeno così riesco a metterti in difficoltà."

"Non importa papà … ti ricordi quando mi hai regalato il mio primo pallone?"

Taro gli aveva ripassato la sfera ed avevano ripreso gli scambi.

"Si, quel giorno i tuoi occhi si sono illuminati di gioia."

"Ero così felice e poi tu ti sei messo a giocare con me … sei stato la prima persona con cui ho giocato a pallone … tu hai sempre trovato il tempo per giocare con me e di questo ti sarò sempre grato …"

"Taro sono felice di averti fatto quel regalo, perché ti ha permesso di incontrare tanti amici e presto ti condurrà a realizzare i tuoi sogni."

"I miei sogni …"

"L' hai promesso Taro ed ora che ti sei hai finito il liceo puoi diventare un calciatore professionista come Tsubasa e Wakabayashi."

"Papà io manterrò la mia promessa, ma tu che farai?"

"In che senso Taro?"

"Forse verrò ingaggiato da qualche squadra e dovrò trasferirmi … prima devo concentrarmi sul Campionato Giovanile di calcio …"

"In questi anni ho iniziato a sentire Nankatsu come casa mia e stavo pensando di rimanere qui, visto che riesco ad avere delle ispirazioni continue per i miei lavori … e poi anche Yotaro avrà bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di lui e così tu saprai dove venire a trovarci."

"Dici davvero papà?"

"Si."

"Ma non avresti voglia di riprendere a viaggiare?"

"Non mi è passata la voglia di esplorare, però adesso sento il bisogno di fermarmi anch' io, anche se non escludo la possibilità di fare dei brevi viaggi in futuro."

"Capisco papà."

"Dimenticavo … sarò il tuo primo tifoso e ovunque sarai sappi che io tiferò per te Taro."

"Grazie papà!"

"Mi sembra ieri che sei nato ed ora guardati, sei un giovane uomo pronto a prendere in mani il tuo futuro … io ci sarò sempre per te figliolo!"

"Ed io ci sarò per te papà!"

"Sei dovuto crescere senza una mamma e con un padre girovago, e, nonostante questo, sei diventato una ragazzo meraviglioso, amato e rispettato da tutti."

"Papà …"

Taro aveva distolto la sua attenzione dalla palla che era rotolata poco distante da lui.

"Taro hai perso la palla …"

Taro l' aveva agganciata con il piede e l' aveva rinviata a suo padre: "Forza, riprendiamo papà!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	5. La nuova scuola

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 5_**

**_La nuova scuola_**

I giorni del trasloco erano stati frenetici, tra gli scatoloni da imballare e tutto il resto, però adesso la famiglia Aoba si era trasferita nella nuova casa di Tokyo e Yayoi poteva iniziare a frequentare la sua nuova scuola.

Il suo primo giorno di scuola, aveva dovuto compilare dei moduli e poi insieme all' insegnante era entrata in classe.

Si era ripromessa di essere coraggiosa e determinata come il suo amico Tusbasa, anche se per lei la cosa era tutt' altro che facile.

Avevano tutti gli occhi puntati contro e si sentiva in grande imbarazzo.

"Hai visto è la ragazza nuova …"

"Ha i capelli color carota."

"Certo che è proprio strana."

Stavano tutti parlando di lei e Yayoi doveva starsene vicina alla cattedra, nell' attesa di venire presentata dal maestro.

"Silenzio, ragazzi!"

Per un attimo avevano taciuto tutti, curiosi di sapere chi fosse la nuova arrivata.

"Vi presento Yayoi Aoba che da oggi frequenterà la nostra scuola e starà in questa classe. Mi raccomando aiutatela ad ambientarsi."

Lei era lì ferma, indifesa ed impaurita, mentre gli altri alunni continuavano a parlare sottovoce.

"Hai sentito anche il nome è strano."

"Ma che fa lì ferma?"

"Perché non dice nulla?"

Poi la ragazzina si era fatta coraggio e balbettando, con la testa bassa, si era presentata.

"Ciao a tutti … mi chiamo Yayoi Aoba … sono felice di conoscervi …"

Avrebbe voluto scappare, ma doveva starsene lì e sopportare tutto quello che le stava accadendo.

"E' proprio stupida!"

Adesso ridevano anche di lei.

"Ora basta! Smettetela!"

Aveva rialzato la testa ed aveva visto il ragazzo che l' aveva appena difesa.

Era alto, con un bel viso ed i capelli corti. Sembrava più grande della loro età.

"Benvenuta tra noi Yayoi! Vedrai che ti troverai bene qui!"

Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, le stava dando il benvenuto e tutti gli altri se ne stavano zitti con tono rispettoso.

"Grazie!" gli aveva risposto e per un attimo i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.

"Bene Aoba, ora puoi andare a sederti."

Finalmente aveva potuto andare al suo banco, anche se non sapeva ancora quale fosse.

Si stava movendo goffamente tra i banchi, quando quel ragazzo tanto gentile aveva attirato di nuovo la sua attenzione.

"Se vuoi puoi sederti vicina a me, qui c' è un banco libero. Io sono Jun Misugi, piacere di conoscerti!"

"Grazie!"

Si era seduta subito a quel banco ed aveva guardato Misugi, lui le aveva sorriso e lei si era sentito a suo agio.

Sentirlo lì vicino, la faceva sentire al sicuro.

Poco dopo la lezione era iniziata.

Per un attimo si era ritrovata a pensare a Tsubasa, chiedendosi, se anche lui avesse avuto delle difficoltà ad integrarsi, e se si fosse già fatto dei nuovi amici a Nankatsu.

Quella sera era tornata a casa e si era resa conto che nei suoi pensieri non c' era Tsubasa, ma Jun Misugi, e che il suo cuore batteva in un modo strano, quando pensava a quel ragazzo.

Non riusciva a capire ancora il perché, ma era sicura che si sarebbe trovata bene in quel posto.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. L' ultima arrivata

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 6_**

**_L' ultima arrivata_**

Jun era rimasto molto colpito da quella ragazzina dai capelli rossi che era arrivata nella sua classe.

Da come Aoba si muoveva vicino all' insegnante, aveva capito che stava cercando di vincere la propria timidezza per presentarsi a tutti e non appena gli altri l' avevano derisa, l' aveva difesa senza pensarci.

Poi lei si era seduta la suo fianco e lui aveva capito che lei si sentiva a suo agio per merito suo.

Durante la lezione Yayoi si era rilassata e gli aveva sorriso più volte.

Non aveva mai dato molto peso alle ragazze, ma Aoba era così dolce e carina che l' aveva colpito.

Sapeva che tra loro si era formato una sorta di legame e che lei, in un certo senso, lo considerava un amico.

La sera, dopo essere rientrato a casa, anche lui non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei ed a cena ne aveva parlato ai suoi.

"Com 'è andata oggi Jun?"

"Bene, ho una nuova compagna di classe."

"Si, e come si chiama?"

"Mamma, si chiama Yayoi Aoba e si è appena trasferita nella nostra scuola. "Voglio aiutarla ad ambientarsi."

"Davvero Jun?"

"Si, papà!"

"Bravo figliolo, di certo si sentirà un po' spaesata."

"Oggi, era molto intimidita, eppure ha dimostrato tanto coraggio. Gli altri l' hanno anche un po' presa in giro ed io l' ho difesa."

"L' hai difesa?"

"Si, mamma. Ho detto loro di smetterla e di stare zitti."

"E dimmi un po' com' è?"

"E' graziosa, gentile ed ha dei lunghi capelli rossi."

I signori Misugi erano sempre felici di ascoltare ciò che aveva da raccontare loro il figlio e stavolta, quella ragazzina, sembrava proprio aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

Era bello per loro vederlo sereno, nonostante i suoi problemi di salute.

La mattina seguente lui e Yayoi si erano incrociati sulla strada verso la scuola.

"Ciao Aoba!"

"Ciao Misugi!"

Aoba gli era corsa incontro sorridendo, contenta di vederlo.

"Ti va, se facciamo la strada insieme?"

"Si. Grazie, Misugi!"

Yayoi teneva la cartella tra le mani, davanti a sé, accorgendosi di essere emozionata per la vicinanza del ragazzo.

"Ecco io … volevo ringraziarti per ieri …"

"Ringraziarmi? E di cosa?"

"Volevo ringraziarti per avermi dato il benvenuto." la ragazzina si era fatta forza e si era messa di fronte a lui "L' ho apprezzato molto … dico davvero!"

"Ascoltami Aoba, tu sei appena arrivata ed era giusto farti sentire la benvenuta."

"Capisco …"

"I nostri compagni di classe si sono comportati male con te, ma in fondo non sono cattivi e sono sicuro che presto ti farai dei nuovi amici, oltre a me."

Misugi le aveva appena detto che la considerava un' amica e questo aveva reso felice Yayoi.

La ragazzina si era accorta di conoscerlo appena, ma di sentirlo già come una persona a lei molto cara, un po' come lo era Tusbasa.

"Tu piuttosto dimmi, ti è dispiaciuto doverti trasferire?"

"Ad essere sincera no, perché un mio caro amico d' infanzia si era appena trasferito anche lui."

"Un tuo caro amico?"

"Si, si chiama Tsubasa ed adora giocare a calcio. Adesso vive con la sua famiglia a Nankatsu, dove potrà realizzare il suo sogno di diventare un calciatore."

Dal tono della voce si capiva quanto Yayoi si sentisse a suo agio e quanta fiducia avesse nel suo amico.

Le parole di Yayoi avevano fatto sorridere Jun.

"Che ti prende? Che c' è da ridere?"

"Nulla … è solo che anch' io amo molto il calcio e sono il capitano della squadra della nostra scuola, la Musashi. Non trovi che sia una strana coincidenza, vero?"

"Già."

Questa scoperta aveva stupito anche Yayoi.

Forse le piaceva un altro ragazzo con la testa nel pallone e stavolta sentiva che dentro il suo cuore stava accadendo qualcosa di diverso.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	7. Sentirsi difesa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 7_**

**_Sentirsi difesa_**

Avevano chiacchierato per tutta la strada e poi erano entrati in classe assieme, suscitando la curiosità degli altri alunni.

Dai loro atteggiamenti si capiva quanto fossero già in sintonia e questo aveva fatto ingelosire, molte ragazze, che speravano di riuscire ad attirare l' attenzione di Misugi.

Un gruppetto in particolare si era messo a parlare in disparte.

"Avete visto la nuova arrivata?"

"Ma chi si crede di essere?"

"E' carina, ma niente di che."

"Guardate come sta appiccicata a Misugi."

"E' la cosa assurda è che a lui la cosa non sembra dare fastidio."

Jun aveva molte ammiratrici a scuola ed in tante ambivano ad essere la sua ragazza, anche se lui sembrava avere in testa solo il pallone.

Non capivano come Aoba, senza fare nulla, fosse riuscita dove loro avevano fallito.

"Cosa ci troverà mai in lei?"

"Non saprei, è così insignificante."

"Dobbiamo darle una bella lezione, così imparerà a stare al suo posto."

"Che ne dite? Siete tutte d' accordo?"

"Si, dobbiamo fargliela pagare!"

Yayoi era serena, ignara di quello che stavano tramando alle sue spalle.

Sentiva che Misugi aveva ragione e sperava che quel giorno avrebbe portato qualche nuovo amico nella sua vita.

Varcando la porta, per un attimo, si era sentita osservata, anche se in un modo diverso rispetto al giorno prima.

Ma poi si era detta che era stata solo una sua impressione, dovuta alla sua timidezza.

In fondo che motivo potevano avere per avercela con lei, la conoscevano appena e lei non aveva fatto loro nulla di male.

All' intervallo, una di quelle ragazze, era andata da Yayoi fingendo di voler diventare sua amica e l' aveva convinta a seguirla.

Jun con la coda dell' occhio aveva notato la scena, ma aveva pensato che fosse un bene per Aoba legare anche con qualche altra ragazza.

"Ma dove stiamo andando?"

"Non preoccuparti … vedrai che ti piacerà …"

Yayoi era decisa a fidarsi, anche se non capiva bene cosa volesse quella ragazza da lei.

All' improvviso si era ritrovata in una zona del cortile, l' altra ragazzina si era allontanata un poco da lei ed un mucchio di altre ragazzine l 'avevano circondata.

Tutte tenevano dei palloncini pieni d' acqua in mano e la guardavano con fare minaccioso.

Aveva capito di essere in pericolo, ma non poteva fuggire, perché le impedivano il passaggio.

Nel frattempo Jun aveva sentito alcuni ragazzi della sua classe parlare.

"Certo che le ragazze sono proprio crudeli. Hai sentito quello che vogliono fare all' ultima arrivata?"

Jun ci aveva visto giusto ed adesso Yayoi era in balia di quelle smorfiose.

Aveva costretto quel ragazzo a rivelargli il piano delle ragazze e si era precipitato in suo soccorso, sperando di riuscire a fare in tempo.

Avevano iniziato a colpirla una alla volta.

I colpi facevano male, i suoi vestiti erano zuppi e come se non bastasse le stavano dicendo un mucchio di cattiverie.

Yayoi era come in trans, cercava di essere forte, ma non capiva come si potesse resistere a così tanta cattiveria.

"Adesso basta! Smettetelaaa!"

Misugi era apparso davanti a lei e la stava proteggendo con il suo corpo.

Lei gli si era aggrappata in cerca di protezione ed era sparita dietro alla sua schiena.

"Dovete smetterla di avercela con Aoba, perché lei non ha colpe. Ma credete davvero che io potrei interessarmi a delle oche come voi? Aoba merita tutto il vostro rispetto!"

Le ragazzine si erano ammutolite, consapevoli della figuraccia che avevano appena fatto e lentamente se ne erano andate.

La parole di Jun le avevano colpite nel profondo e di sicuro non avrebbero più tormentato Yayoi.

Jun si era girato verso Yayoi per cercare di tranquillizzarla: "Coraggio, è tutto finito!"

Lei l' aveva guardato ed in lacrime si era gettata tra le sue braccia.

Jun senza accorgersene l' aveva stretta a sé dicendo: "Va tutto bene!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	8. Jun Misugi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 8_**

**_Jun Misugi_**

Misugi aveva preso Yayoi per mano e l' aveva accompagnata a casa.

Non voleva che nessuno la vedesse in quello stato, perché sarebbe stato troppo umiliante per lei.

La ragazzina come un automa l' aveva seguito senza fiatare, lasciandosi guidare.

"Siamo arrivati … i miei dovrebbero tornare tra un' ora …"

"Bene, così puoi cambiarti quegli abiti bagnati."

"Si … sai non vorrei che si preoccupassero …"

Yayoi teneva la testa bassa per non mostrare gli occhi ancora arrossati.

"Yayoi per favore guardami!"

Jun le aveva messo le mani sulle spalle e lei aveva rialzato la testa.

"So che oggi è stato terribile, ma vedrai che nessuno oserà più farti del male, perché ci sarò io a proteggerti."

Misugi le stava dicendo che l' avrebbe protetta e questo l' aveva fatta sentire meglio.

"Domani vieni a scuola a testa alta e vedrai che andrà tutto bene … scusami, ma ora devo andare agli allenamenti, a presto!"

Si era allontanato sorridendo e lei era rimasta lì ferma davanti al cancello.

Poi era entrata in casa e si era cambiata.

Continuava a pensare a quello che Misugi aveva appena fatto per lei.

Come un cavaliere coraggioso era arrivato in suo aiuto ed era stato così gentile da accompagnarla fino a casa.

Lei non aveva fatto niente per attirare la sua attenzione, eppure quel ragazzo sembrava averla presa sotto la sua ala protettiva.

Era la prima volta che un ragazzo si comportava in questo modo con lei e questo un po' la spiazzava.

Non riusciva a toglierselo dalla mente ed il suo cuore batteva sempre in modo più strano.

Il giorno seguente si era presentata a scuola, come se nulla fosse, e durante l' intervallo era stata avvicinata da alcune delle ragazze che l' avevano aggredite.

"Ecco Aoba … noi volevamo scusarci con te …"

Jun dal suo banco teneva sotto controllo la situazione e lei si sentiva al sicuro.

Alla fine si era limitata a dire loro: "Va bene."

Non sapeva quanto fossero sincere quelle scuse, ma le aveva comunque fatto piacere a riceverle.

Era decisa a tirare fuori la grinta per farsi rispettare.

Durante le lezione, a volte si girava per vedere cosa combinava Misugi.

Il ragazzo era sempre attento, intento a scrivere appunti.

Si era resa conto di non sapere quasi nulla di lui.

Al termine delle lezioni si era recata in biblioteca per trovare delle informazioni sulla squadra di calcio.

Il custode era stato molto gentile con lei e l' aveva accompagnata, dove poteva trovare quello che stava cercando.

"Ecco qui ci sono molti articoli che parlano della nostra squadra di calcio ed, particolare, del nostro giovane fenomeno, Jun Misugi."

L' uomo le aveva tirato fuori un librone, dove vi erano conservati moltissimi articoli.

Lei si era seduta e si era smesso a sfogliarlo, scoprendo pieno zeppo di articoli su Jun.

_E' già così famoso?_

_Scrivono tutti di lui, descrivendolo come la giovane promessa del calcio Giapponese._

_Lo chiamano il 'principe del calcio' per la tecnica e la raffinatezza con cui gioca._

_E' un campione …_

_Eppure non si atteggia da privilegiato e s' impegna al massimo dando il buon esempio._

_Quando parla di calcio, gli si illuminano gli occhi, proprio come accade a Tsubasa._

Aveva sentito dire in giro che la squadra di calcio si allenava nel pomeriggio e l' indomani era decisa ad assistere al loro allenamento.

Fino ad ora aveva solo visto Tsubasa giocare da solo con il pallone ed era curiosa di vedere come fosse il gioco di una squadra.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	9. La squadra di calcio

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 9_**

**_La squadra di calcio_**

Jun era appena scappato via e lei si trovava in corridoio, quando era stata quasi travolta da un gruppo di ragazzine che correvano.

"Dai sbrighiamoci, tra poco ci sono gli allenamenti!"

"Si, andiamo a vedere Jun!

"E' troppo bello!"

"E' bellissimo!"

A quanto pare Yayoi non sarebbe stata l' unica ad assistere e si era anche resa conto di quante ammiratrice avesse Misugi.

"Mah …"

In quell' istante aveva capito, perché quelle ragazze ce l' avevano così tanto con lei, ormai le era tutto chiaro: a loro piaceva Misugi.

_Forse credono che io faccia la smorfiosa con Jun, ma non è così._

_Lui è stato solo gentile con me ed è mio amico, nulla di più._

Era arrivata al campo e si era messa ad osservare quello che stava accadendo.

Misugi era vicino alla panchina dell' allenatore e stava dirigendo l' allenamento.

"Forza passa!"

"Non così, dovete rientrare al mio segnale, altrimenti la tecnica del fuorigioco non ci riuscirà mai."

Il ragazzo dirigeva tutto con tono deciso ed i suoi compagni seguivano alla lettera le sue direttive.

A bordo campo un gruppo di sue fans lo stava incitando a gran voce con degli striscioni, nonostante lui non stesse giocando.

"Sei bellissimooo Junnn!"

"Ti amooo!"

Gli stavano inviando delle vere e proprie dichiarazioni d' amore, a cui lui non sembrava per niente interessato.

"Bene adesso facciamo una pausa!"

Senza che se ne accorgesse Misugi era comparso alle sue spalle: "Ciao Aoba! Che ci fai qui?"

"Ciao Misugi! Volevo vedere come si allena una squadra di calcio."

"Cosa?"

"Voglio cercare di capire bene in cosa consiste questo sport."

"Ok, ho capito, ma perché?"

"Ricordi che ti ho parlato di quel mio caro amico che ama il calcio …"

"Si, mi ricordo, se non sbaglio hai detto che si chiama Tsubasa."

Yayoi si era girata per parlargli e lui in quel modo aveva potuto vedere quanto fosse dolce il suo viso.

"Ti ho detto che anche lui ama il calcio come te, però lui non ha mai potuto giocare in una squadra."

"Come mai?"

"Nella nostra vecchia scuola non c' era un club di calcio. Tsubasa era costretto a giocare da solo e spesso gli altri ragazzi lo prendevano in gir per questo motivo."

"Purtroppo il calcio è uno sport ancora poco capito nel nostro paese. Chissà come sarà stato triste per lui."

"Triste? Io non direi. Tsubasa è sempre felice, quando può giocare con il suo amico pallone."

"Il suo amico pallone?"

"Si, per Tsubasa il pallone è un amico e, quand' era piccolo, gli ha anche salvato la vita."

"Gli ha salvato la vita?"

"Si, la madre di Tsubasa lo racconta sempre a tutti. Tsubasa stava per essere travolto da un camion ed il pallone lo ha protetto, facendolo rimbalzare indenne al sicuro."

Quelle parole avevano colpito molto Jun, perché anche a lui il pallone, in un certo senso, aveva salvato la vita.

Quel gioco così semplice l' aveva aiutato a sentirsi meno solo e lo aveva aiutato ad affrontare la terribile malattia contro cui stava combattendo da anni.

"Tutto bene Jun?"

"Si, è molto bello quello che accaduto al tuo amico."

"E' vero, è una storia che colpisce."

"Sembri tenere molto a lui Aoba."

"Ecco … Tsubasa è un caro amico …"

Quell 'osservazione di Misugi l' aveva fatta sentire in imbarazzo, anche se in parte lui aveva indovinato, visto che lei, poco tempo prima, aveva creduto di amare Tsubasa.

Invece Jun aveva provato un po' d' invidia per quel ragazzo che sembrava occupare un posto speciale nel cuore di Aoba.

"Capisco … e dimmi che ne pensi del calcio?"

"Mi sembra uno sport di squadra molto interessante e vi divertite parecchio, dico bene?"

"Si, è uno sport molto divertente."

"Senti Jun, io volevo chiederti una cosa …"

"Dimmi pure."

"Mi piacerebbe conoscere meglio il calcio, potresti aiutarmi a farlo?"

"Certo. Ti spiegherò tutto quello che vorrai sapere durante l' intervallo."

"Grazie!"

Poco dopo erano ripresi gli allenamenti e Yayoi aveva potuto osservare Jun in azione.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	10. Diventare manager

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 10_**

**_Diventare manager_**

"Hai sentito?"

"S, stanno cercando una manager che segua la squadra della Musashi durante il torneo nazionale."

"Faranno una selezione e sceglieranno una ragazza … ma ci pensi potremo stare vicine a Jun?"

"Si, sarebbe bellissimo! Anch' io voglio provarci!"

Quel giorno si era diffusa la notizia che stavano cercando una manager per la squadra della Musashi e moltissime ragazze erano intenzionate a partecipare alla selezione.

L' annuncio diceva che ogni ragazza avrebbe dovuto affrontare un breve colloquio con l' allenatore, anche se non erano elencati i requisiti richiesti.

Alla fine delle lezioni c' era già una lunga fila di ragazzine eccitate di fronte all' ufficio del mister e Yayoi le stava osservando da lontano.

Anche a lei sarebbe piaciuto essere scelta e poter così passare più tempo insieme a Jun.

_Sono proprio tante._

_Vorrei partecipare anch' io … in fondo tentar non nuoce._

_In questi giorni Jun mi ha spiegato un sacco di cose sul calcio e mi piacerebbe molto poter accompagnarlo al campionato nazionale._

_Comunque adesso c'è troppa gente, meglio tornare più tardi …_

Si era allontanata, dirigendosi verso il campo di calcio, dove la squadra si stava allenando.

Come al solito Misugi aveva tutto sotto controllo e stava facendo sgobbare i suo compagni, nonostante l 'assenza del mister.

Quel giorno stranamente era tutto tranquillo, infatti non c' era nessuna ragazzina urlante nei dintorni.

Yayoi si era fatta coraggio e si era avvicinata a Jun che si trovava vicino alla panchina.

"Ciao Jun!"

"Ciao Yayoi!"

"Oggi si che ci possiamo allenare bene, senza essere disturbati dalle urla di quelle ragazzine."

"Hai ragione, è tutto così silenzioso. Però quelle ragazze vengono qui per fare il tifo per te, sicuro che non ti manchino?"

"Per carità è piacevole avere delle ammiratrici, ma spesso preferirei non averne nessuna … sono così pressanti e mi seguono ovunque …"

"Dovresti sentirti onorato per la loro ammirazione, pensa che adesso sono tutte in fila per disputarsi il posto da manager."

"Davvero?"

"Si, c' è una fila lunghissima di ragazze che attendono di fare il colloquio."

"Oh mamma, speriamo in bene …"

"Che c' è?"

"Nulla, mi chiedevo solo, se tra quelle ragazze ce ne sia una che ne capisca almeno qualcosa di calcio …"

"Temi che l' entusiasmo possa non bastare?"

"Non è questo. Fare la manager è un vero e proprio lavoro, pieno di responsabilità e sarebbe meglio, se venisse assegnato a qualcuno di responsabile … come te …"

"Come me?"

"Si, tu sei affidabile, ne capisci abbastanza di calcio e credo che potresti essere d' aiuto alla nostra squadra."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, penso che dovresti provare."

Yayoi si sentiva lusingata, perché Jun le aveva fatto capire che credeva in lei e che gli avrebbe fatto piacere averla vicina.

"Capisco … sai in realtà ci volevo già provare, ma tutte quelle persone mi avevano un po' intimorita … aspetterò che si calmino le acque e poi ci proverò …"

Era une bellissima giornata ed il sole faceva risplendere i capelli ramati della ragazzina, era raro avere i capelli di quel colore e Jun aveva notato che assumevano dei riflessi particolari a seconda della luce.

A scuola Aoba era considerata una ragazza molto carina e diversi ragazzi, a sua insaputa, le andavano dietro.

Yayoi si era recata dal mister alla fine dell' allenamento, in quel momento non c' era più nessuno e lei aveva bussato educatamente alla porta.

"Prego ,entra!"

"Grazie!"

L' allenatore era seduto alla sua scrivania su cui c' era una pila di fogli, le domande per il posto da manager probabilmente.

"Sei qui anche tu per il posto da manager?"

"Si."

L' uomo era stufo, per tutto il pomeriggio si era sorbito delle ragazzine noiose e non vedeva l' ora di correre a casa.

"Bene, vediamo si sbrigarci! Per favore siediti, così ti faccio un paio di domande e ci liberiamo alla svelta."

"Va bene!"

"Come ti chiami?"

"Yayoi Aoba."

"Quanti anni hai?"

"Undici anni, ne compirò dodici tra qualche mese."

"Come mai vuoi diventare la manager per della Musashi?"

"Amo questo sport e mi piacerebbe conoscerlo meglio seguendo la squadra della Mambo durante il campionato."

Yayoi si era sentita un po' in colpa, perché aveva in parte mentito, ma non poteva certo dire a quella persona la sua vera motivazione.

"Sai dirmi cos'è il fuorigioco?"

La ragazzina non si aspettava quella domanda, ma pochi secondi dopo aveva risposto senza esitazione illustrando a perfezione quella tecnica di gioco.

L' allenatore era incredulo per aver trovato una ragazzina che capiva qualcosa di calcio.

Yayoi ancora non lo sapeva, ma grazie a ciò che le aveva insegnato Jun si era appena meritata l' incarico.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	11. Attimi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 11_**

**_Attimi_**

"Ragazzi sono felice di presentarvi Yayoi Aoba che da oggi sarà la manager della nostra squadra."

Il giorno prima l' allenatore della Musashi aveva convocato Yayoi nel suo ufficio e le aveva dato la bella notizia: aveva vinto la selezione.

"Dice davvero?"

"Si, Aoba. Questa è la tua divisa. Inizi già domani, mi raccomando cerca di essere puntuale."

Adesso Yayoi se ne stava lì sorridente, con indosso la camicetta gialla con i colori della Mambo e la gonna bianca, mentre tutti i giocatori la stavano guardando.

"Salve a tutti! Mi chiamo Yayoi Aoba e sono felice di essere diventata la manager di questa grande squadra."

Jun se ne stava più indietro ammirandola con orgoglio.

Yayoi era più sicura e serena, rispetto a quando si era presentata tutta intimidita nella sua classe.

Diventando manager della Musashi la ragazzina si era guadagnata il rispetto di tutte le ragazze della scuola che la guardavano con ammirazione.

Davanti all' allenatore lei si era limitata ad essere se stessa ed era stato proprio questo suo atteggiamento a farle assegnare quell' incarico così ambito.

"Hai visto com' è carina?"

"Si, al campionato nazionale saremo la squadra più invidiata."

"E' in classe con il capitano, vero?"

"Si, è non è da molto che si è trasferita nella nostra scuola."

Quei discorsi avevano un po' infastidito Jun, anche se erano più che comprensibili, dato che Aoba era una ragazza molto dolce e carina.

In quei giorni si era accorto di provare qualcosa per quella ragazzina, sebbene non sapesse ancora dare una spiegazione ai propri sentimenti.

Una cosa era certa, starle vicino faceva bene al suo cuore e questo non lo poteva negare in alcun modo.

Nonostante questo aveva deciso di mantenere un atteggiamento da amico con Yayoi, visto che di fatto loro due erano amici.

Quel pomeriggio era stato intenso e lungo per Yayoi: il mister le aveva assegnato i suoi compiti e lei aveva già dovuto svolgere diverse mansioni.

"Tutto bene Yayoi?"

Jun si era accorto che la ragazzina iniziava ad essere un po' affaticata.

"Si." gli stava sorridendo, mentre teneva in mano una pila di asciugamani sporchi "Avevi ragione capitano, questo è un vero e proprio lavoro ed io sono decisa a svolgerlo al meglio. Ora scusami, ma devo andare a lavare questi."

"Sembra che Aoba se la cavi proprio bene Misugi. Sono contento che la scuola abbia deciso di assegnarci una manager per aiutarci."

"Siamo proprio fortunati mister."

Jun era tornato dai suoi compagni, accorgendosi che Yayoi l' aveva chiamato capitano, era la prima volta che lo faceva ed a lui aveva fatto piacere.

Poco dopo l' allenatore aveva fischiato per decretare la fine dell' allenamento.

Nel giro di una quarantina di minuti tutti i giocatori si erano lavati, cambiati e se ne erano andati.

Al campo erano rimasti solo Jun e Yayoi per vedere le ultime cose insieme all' allenatore.

Yayoi stava raccogliendo dei palloni e Jun stava camminando davanti a lei, quando era accaduta una cosa terribile.

Il ragazzo aveva sentito una fitta forte al cuore e si era accasciato a terra svenendo.

Yayoi l' aveva visto cadere ed allarmata era corsa in suo aiuto: "Jun che hai?" lo spavento era stato talmente grande che si era messa ad urlare attirando l' attenzione dell' allenatore.

"Presto Aoba, aiutami. Dobbiamo portarlo subito in infermeria!"

La ragazzina credeva di essere in un incubo da cui sperava di risvegliarsi il prima possibile.

In infermeria il dottore l' aveva visitato e la scuola aveva subito avvisato la famiglia Misugi.

Lei era lì su una sedia, accanto al lettino, su cui avevano adagiato Jun.

Dopo un po' Misugi aveva aperto gli occhi.

"Jun finalmente, come stai?"

Misugi era dispiaciuto che Yayoi l' avesse visto in quella che era la triste realtà della sua vita ed aveva deciso di dirle la verità.

Lentamente si era messo a sedere tenendosi una mano sul petto: "Aspetta Jun, rimani ancora sdraiato." lei si era alzata per aiutarlo a sistemarsi.

"Sto meglio, non preoccuparti." i suoi occhi erano diventati tristi "Devi sapere che il mio cuore a volte fa i capricci."

"I capricci?" Yayoi non riusciva a capire cosa volesse dirle, perché lei pensava che avesse avuto solo un malessere.

Poi l' aveva guardata negli occhi rivelandole la triste verità: "Soffro di una grave malattia al cuore Yayoi."

Non era possibile, Yayoi sperava di aver capito male, Jun non poteva essere malato.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	12. Un grande segreto

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 12_**

**_Un grande segreto_**

" Sono malato da molto tempo, da quand' ero piccolo…"

Yayoi lo ascoltava in silenzio, sentendosi avvolgere da una grande tristezza.

"Forse avrai notato che non mi alleno come gli altri ed in tanti pensano che non lo faccio, perché non ne ho bisogno. Ma non è così, è solo che posso giocare a calcio per non più di quindici minuti al giorno …"

Adesso le stava diventando tutto chiaro, ecco perché Misugi se ne stava sempre vicino al mister, limitandosi solo a svolgere alcune fasi dell' allenamento.

"Ma non devi preoccuparti, perché io sto bene anche così ed intendo continuare a giocare a calcio …"

"Sei sicuro che non sia troppo pericoloso per te?"

"Non è la cosa migliore per il mio cuore, però non voglio rinunciare all' unica cosa che mi da un po' di gioia nella vita."

"Gioia nella vita …"

"Cerca di capire Yayoi, quando gioco a calcio mi sento davvero vivo e mi sembra di non essere più malato …"

"Oh Jun …"

"Molte persone mi invidiano, perché non sanno come stanno realmente le cose … vorrei tanto poter star bene e giocare quanto gli altri, ma non posso …"

Yayoi si era resa conto che Tsubasa invece andava avanti all 'infinito a calciare il suo amico pallone, ma Tsubasa non aveva mal di cuore.

"Come per il tuo amico Tsubasa, anche per me il pallone è un carissimo amico di cui non voglio fare a meno."

"Credo che andreste d' accordo voi due."

"Cosa?"

"Tu e Tsubasa intendo, vi ho osservati ed i vostri occhi brillano allo stesso modo, quando calciate un pallone."

"Mi piacerebbe poter essere come lui … scommetto che è capace di giocare a calcio per ore ed ore …"

"E' vero, hai indovinato. Ma come hai fatto?"

"Anch' io amo il calcio e mi piacerebbe giocarci senza dovermi preoccupare del mio cuore … mi hai detto che adesso gioca in una squadra anche lui e forse lo incontreremo al campionato nazionale. Sono sicuro che potrebbe essere molto divertente affrontarlo come avversario."

Il peggio era passato e le parole di Yayoi stavano aiutando il cuore di Jun a sentirsi meglio.

"Grazie Yayoi!"

"E di cosa?"

"Quello, che mi hai appena detto, ha fatto sentire meglio il mio cuore."

Ora era Yayoi che sosteneva Jun ed in un certo senso ricambiava la grande gentilezza che lui aveva avuto nei suoi confronti.

"Senti Yayoi, ti devo chiedere di promettermi una cosa."

"Cosa Jun?"

"Devi promettermi che non parlerai a nessuno della mia malattia … solo l' allenatore è a conoscenza di questa cosa …"

Nessuno lo sapeva e Jun le stava chiedendo di aiutare a proteggere questo suo segreto.

Probabilmente il ragazzo temeva, che se si fosse scoperto, questo avrebbe portato ad un cambiamento di atteggiamenti nei suo confronti che lui non desiderava

Non voleva che le altre persone lo compatissero, lui voleva solo giocare a calcio con la Musashi.

Yayoi non era convinta che fosse giusto tenerlo segreto, però per far felice Jun aveva accettato.

"Stai tranquillo capitano, non lo dirò a nessuno!"

"Grazie Yayoi!"

"E di che … tra amici ci si aiuta."

"Domani, non so se potrò venire a scuola …"

"Non preoccuparti. Aiuterò io il mister e poi passerò da te ad aggiornarti sulle lezioni."

"Grazie ancora!"

Yayoi aveva iniziato a sorridergli come faceva sempre, perché sapeva che a Jun serviva il suo sorriso e non la sua preoccupazione.

"Jun sono venuti a prenderti i tuoi. Ti accompagno alla macchina"

L' allenatore era entrato nella stanza interrompendoli.

"Va bene mister!"

"Ciao Jun!"

"Stammi bene Yayoi!"

Quella sera Yayoi non era riuscita a chiudere occhio, perché continuava a pensare a Jun ed a quanto fosse dolorosa la sua vita.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	13. Un' amica speciale

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 13_**

**_Un' amica speciale_**

"Il capitano non è venuto oggi."

"Chissà come mai?"

"Sarà anche un campione, ma non ha nessun diritto di comportarsi così."

"Noi ci impegniamo sempre durante gli allenamenti e le partite e lui pensa di potersela cavare giocando per pochi minuti."

Stavano parlando male di Jun e Yayoi avrebbe tanto voluto dire loro di smetterla, perché Jun non si meritava tutte quelle cattiverie.

Ma non poteva farlo e quindi, a malincuore, era rimasta in disparte domandandosi come facesse Jun a sopportare quegli atteggiamenti.

Per un attimo aveva ripensato alla sua aggressione ed a quanto si fosse sentita fragile ed indifesa, ed aveva capito che Jun ogni giorno era costretto ad affrontare delle difficoltà ben maggiori.

Riusciva comunque a sorridere di quel poco che la sua malattia gli permetteva di fare ed era sempre gentile con tutti.

_Possibile che Jun debba soffrire cos tanto?_

_Come vorrei che potesse giocare anche lui a calcio senza doversi preoccupare della sua malattia._

_Lui è un campione e non ha bisogno di dimostrare nulla a nessuno._

_L' invidia è proprio una brutta cosa …_

_Eppure questi ragazzi non sono cattivi e le cose che dicono possono essere addirittura comprensibili dal loro punto di vista._

_Questi sono i compagni di squadra di Jun e lui ha grande fiducia in loro._

_E' stato Jun ad insegnarmi che il calcio è prima di tutto un gioco di squadra e che le partite si vincono in undici e non da soli._

_Spero che possa tornare a scuola al più presto._

Aveva continuato a svolgere le sue mansioni in silenzio, occupandosi dei vari compiti che le aveva assegnato il mister e cercando di aiutare gli altri ragazzi.

Alla fine degli allenamenti era andata dal mister.

"Salve mister. Se non le serve altro, io andrei."

"Per oggi abbiamo finito, grazie Aoba!"

"Arrivederci!" Yayoi si era girata e se ne stava andando.

"Aspetta un attimo Aoba."

"Che c'è?"

"Pensi di andare da Misugi?"

"Si, gli ho promesso che sarei andata da lui per aggiornarlo sulle lezioni e su come si è svolto l' allenamento."

"Capisco … ma sai dove abita?"

No, Yayoi non lo sapeva, perché si era dimenticata di chiederlo.

"A dire il vero, no …"

"Stai tranquilla, ti spiego io come arrivare a casa Misugi."

Poco dopo Yayoi era davanti a villa Misugi.

La proprietà era enorme, circondata da un immenso giardino.

_Jun è anche ricco._

_Ecco perché il giorno prima è venuto una macchina a prenderlo a scuola._

La ragazzina era stupita davanti a così tanto lusso.

_A me non importa che sia ricco … voglio vederlo!_

Aveva suonato il campanello, l' avevano fatta entrare e la signora Misugi l' aveva accolta.

"Ciao, sei un' amica di Jun?"

"Si. Mi chiamo Yayoi Aoba, sono nella sua stessa classe e sono la manager della Musashi. Sono felice di conoscerla!"

Yayoi si era presentata educatamente facendo l' inchino.

"Il piacere è mio Yayoi. Sono sicura che Jun sarà felice di vederti."

"Grazie! Come sta?"

"Sta molto meglio e credo che forse già domani potrà tornare a scuola"

"E' una notizia bellissima!"

Il viso di Yayoi si era illuminato dalla gioia.

"Vieni che ti accompagno da lui."

"Grazie!"

La signora Misugi aveva lasciato i due ragazzi a parlare in camera da soli.

La visita di quella ragazzina aveva tirato su di morale Jun e sua madre aveva intuito che per il figlio Yayoi fosse un' amica speciale.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	14. Notizie di Tsubasa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 14_**

**_Notizie di Tsubasa_**

Yayoi era quasi arrivata a scuola, quando davanti al cancello si era fermata una grossa macchina scura.

Si era aperta una portiera ed era sceso Jun.

"Grazie per avermi accompagnato! Ci vediamo stasera!"

Jun aveva salutato l' autista che se ne era andato poco dopo.

"Jun che bello vederti, come stai?" Yayoi gli era corsa incontro sorridendogli.

"Meglio, grazie!"

"Verrai all' allenamento oggi?"

"Si, verrò ad assistere. Il medico mi ha detto che non devo allenarmi per qualche giorno."

"Ok … l' importante e che tu sia tornato."

"Che c'è Yayoi?"

"Ecco … quando tu non c' eri …"

"Ti è successo qualcosa?"

"No, ormai nessuno mi da più fastidio."

"E allora che ti prende?"

La sera prima aveva preferito non dire nulla a Jun, ma ora sentiva di doverlo informare su quale fosse la reale situazione della squadra.

"Forza parla."

"Gli altri ragazzi della squadra hanno sparlato di te … si lamentavano del fatto che giochi pochissimo e che non ti alleni quasi mai …"

Jun aveva capito che questa cosa infastidiva molto Yayoi e che la faceva addirittura arrabbiare.

"So che dicono queste cose su di me, ma non m' importa."

"Ma non è giusto, forse se loro sapessero …"

"No, nessuno deve sapere … devi mantenere la promessa che mi hai fatto!" la sua voce era dura.

Jun non si era mai rivolto a lei in tono così duro e questo suo atteggiamento aveva un po' intimorito Yayoi.

"Scusami Yayoi, non volevo spaventarti … ma ti prego di mantenere la promessa che mi hai fatto … a me sta bene così …"

"Va bene Jun, lo farò."

Jun sapeva che Yayoi si preoccupava per lui, ma per lui la cosa migliore era che nessuno fosse a conoscenza della sua malattia.

"Guarda che ti ho portato Yayoi!"

Jun aveva aperto la sua cartella tirando fuori un giornale sportivo.

"Di che si tratta?" aveva chiesto la ragazzina incuriosita.

"Questo è una rivista che parla dei vari campionati regionali giovanili …" Jun aveva aperto una pagina in cui aveva messo un segno " … qui c'è un articolo che parla di Tsubasa, Tsubasa Ozora."

"Parlano di Tsubasa … dici davvero?"

Era passato qualche mese da quando Yayoi e Tsubasa si erano salutati e lei in quei tempi non aveva quasi pensato a lui.

"Si, parla della squadra della Nankatsu, la squadra dove ora milita Tsubasa."

"Fammi vedere, per favore!"

Yayoi si era avvicinata a Jun per poter leggere e guardare meglio.

"Dicono che la sua squadra sia molto forte e che potrebbe essere una delle favorite per la vittoria del campionato nazionale."

"Sono felice di sapere che Tsubasa stia riuscendo a realizzare i suoi obiettivi."

"Come sai tra poco inizieranno i vari tornei regionali di qualificazione e credo che Tsubasa ed i suoi compagni si faranno valere."

"E' vero, anche voi tra poco inizierete il vostro girone di qualificazione."

"Sarà bellissimo poter giocare delle vere partite!"

Tra poco avrebbero iniziato a fare sul serio e Yayoi avrebbe potuto stare vicino a Jun durante le partite.

L' idea di poter stare vicini rendeva felici entrambi.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	15. Tsubasa e Jun

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Premier amour**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 15_**

**_Essere fratelli_**

"Adesso che farai Misaki?"

"Non appena mi dimetteranno dall' ospedale andrò a stare per un po' da mia madre."

"Da tua madre?"

"Si, l' ho deciso io. Come vedi non tutto il male viene per nuocere, così potremo recuperare un po' del tempo che è andato perduto."

"Ne sono felice Misaki!"

Yoshiko era andata a prendere qualcosa giù al bar ed adesso stava aspettando fuori dalla porta.

_Chissà se posso entrare?_

_Che staranno facendo quei due?_

_Non vorrei disturbarli, ma sono curiosa di vedere che combinano._

_In fondo è già da un po' che li ho lasciati soli._

Aveva aperto piano la porta, era entrata e li aveva salutati: "Ciao a tutti!"

Taro ed Azumi si erano girati per guardarla.

"Bentornata sorellina!"

"Ciao fratellone!"

Yoshiko si era messa dietro la sedia su cui sedeva Azumi.

"Taro ti ho preso il giornale sportivo ed una bottiglietta d' acqua."

"Grazie Yoshiko!"

"Di nulla, dove posso metterli?"

"Per favore appoggiali sul comodino."

"Ok, Taro!"

"Allora che mi dite di bello ragazzi?"

"Misaki mi ha detto che verrà a stare a casa vostra e che voi vi prenderete cura di lui."

"Si, è vero Azumi. Siamo tutti molto felici di averlo con noi."

"Ne sono felice!"

"E tu Azumi potrai venire a trovarlo quando vorrai, dico bene Taro?"

"Si, certo! Però ricordati che Azumi è venuta in Giappone per studiare e sono sicuro che avrà i suoi impegni."

"Grazie, verrò molto volentieri! A dire il vero non è periodo di esami e sarà bello venire a trovarvi."

"Anch' io ne sono contenta!"

Yoshiko si era messa a trafficare con un cassetto del comodino e ne aveva tirato fuori un piccolo blocco e una penna.

"Azumi ti scrivo il nostro indirizzo ed il nostro numero di telefono, così saprà dove venire a trovarci."

"Grazie Yoshiko!"

Poi Yoshiko aveva passato il foglietto ad Azumi che lo aveva subito ritirato nella sua borsa.

Taro era felice di vedere Azumi e Yoshiko così in sintonia e si rendeva conto di quanto entrambe gli volessero bene.

I minuti erano passati senza che se ne accorgessero e si era fatto tardi.

"Adesso però devo andare, altrimenti rischio di perdere il treno."

Azumi si era alzata: "Cerca di stare bene Misaki. Ti lascio alle cure di Yoshiko."

"Grazie ancora di essere venuta fin qui!"

"Di nulla Misaki!"

Yoshiko l' aveva accompagnata fino alla porta: "Ciao Azumi, a presto!"

Azumi si sentiva più serena dopo aver visto come stava Misaki e non vedeva l' ora di vederlo insieme a quella nuova famiglia a cui si era legato.

"Grazie, Yoshiko! Grazie davvero!"

"E di che?"

"Oggi mi hai fatto una bellissima sorpresa e lo sai, vero?"

"In realtà io l' ho accompagnata da te, ma Azumi qui ci è venuta di sua iniziativa."

"Mi ha fatto bene rivederla."

"Lo so, basta guardarti per capirlo … Taro io e te siamo fratelli e tra fratelli ci si aiuta, ricordatelo!"

"Yoshiko…"

Taro era cresciuto e vissuto come figlio unico, ed anche se, aveva tanti amici, non aveva idea di cosa significasse avere dei fratelli.

Yoshiko con quei suoi piccoli gesti d' affetto gliel' aveva dimostrato ed ora sapeva che c' era un' altra persona a questo mondo su cui poteva contare.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Premier amour'_ è in Francese e significa _'Primo amore'_.


	16. Andare da Tsubasa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 16_**

**_Andare da Tsubasa_**

"Siamo in perfetto orario. Arriveremo allo stadio giusto in tempo per assistere al calcio d' inizio e vedere in azione il tuo amico Tsubasa, non sei contenta Yayoi?"

"Si, certo!"

Yayoi gli aveva appena sorriso, anche se non si era ancora resa conto di come lei e Jun fossero finiti insieme su quel treno.

Quel pomeriggio anche la Musashi avrebbe disputato la finale per accedere al campionato nazione e sia lei che Jun, ovvero la manager ed il capitano, sarebbero mancati.

Era successo tutto all' improvviso e lei si sentiva così strana a fare quel viaggio a due.

"Ho una grande notizia per te Yayoi! Domani andremo ad assistere alla finale della Nankatsu, come osservatori per la Musashi."

Yayoi temeva di aver capito male, o meglio aveva capito, ma non sapeva cosa dire.

"Non sei felice? Andremo a vedere Tsubasa … non preoccuparti, ho già parlato io con il mister e lui ci ha dato il permesso. Tanto i ragazzi non avranno alcun problema a battere gli avversari ed a qualificarsi."

Dopo la sorpresa iniziale si erano messi d' accordo ed avevano avvisato i rispettivi genitori su quello che avrebbero fatto.

Quella sera il padre di Yayoi era rimasto un pochino interdetto, ma poi sua madre era riuscita a tranquillizzarlo.

Questa cosa in realtà innervosiva molto anche la ragazzina, perché di fatto lei e Jun sarebbero usciti insieme, da amici ovviamente.

"A quanto pare la Nankatsu ha sofferto molto durante la semifinale e sarà interessante vedere, se riusciranno a ritrovare la loro carica offensiva."

Erano seduti l' uno di fianco all' altra. Yayoi a volte guardava fuori dal finestrino, un po' per nascondere le sue emozioni, mentre Jun era preso dalle notizie sportive.

"La squadra di Tsubasa vincerà, ne sono sicura!"

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Si. Tsubasa è un vero e proprio talento del calcio e porterà la sua squadra al campionato nazionale."

"Però Wakabayashi è ancora infortunato e questo indebolisce molto la difesa della squadra."

"Non importa, Tsubasa ce la farà comunque."

Yayoi sembrava riporre una grande fiducia nel suo amico e questo infastidiva parecchio Jun, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere.

"Sappi che anche la squadra avversaria ha un buon livello di gioco e, di sicuro, avranno messo appunto qualche strategia di gioco, per mettere in difficoltà Tsubasa e i suoi compagni."

"Tanto sarà tutto inutile, Tsubasa vincerà!" aveva ribadito Yayoi con tono risoluto.

"Immagino che tu sarai molto felice di poterlo rivedere?" il tono di Jun era strano.

"Si, grazie per avermi fatta venire con te!"

"Sei sicura che questo Tsubasa sia solo un amico per te?"

Yayoi non capiva, perché Jun alludesse in quel modo a Tsubasa.

Le aveva sempre detto che gli faceva piacere sentirla parlare di lui.

"Si, è un amico, un amico d' infanzia."

"A me sembra che per te sia più che un semplice amico."

Ma cosa stava dicendo Jun, possibile che non avesse capito che, nel suo cuore c' era un ragazzo, ma non era Tsubasa.

"Jun, Tsubasa un giorno mi ha salvata."

"Ti ha salvata?"

"Si, proprio come hai fatto tu quel giorno a scuola."

"Davvero?"

"Si, eravamo molto piccoli e lui tirando il suo pallone è riuscito a calmare un cane che stava per aggredirmi."

"Con il pallone?"

"Si, il pallone è una presenza costante nella vita Tsubasa. Quel giorno ci siamo conosciuti e siamo diventati amici."

A quel punto Jun si era zittito, evitando di proseguire oltre.

Erano tornati tranquilli e Yayoi aveva iniziato ad emozionarsi all' idea che presto avrebbe rivisto quel suo caro amico.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	17. Lo scontro con Anego

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 17_**

**_Lo scontro con Anego_**

Tsubasa era sceso in campo per il riscaldamento e Yayoi, non appena l' aveva visto, si era messa a salutarlo gridando per attirare la sua attenzione.

Il ragazzo si era subito accorto di lei e l' aveva salutata con un gesto della mano.

Era così felice di rivederlo e non vedeva l' ora di ammirarlo in azione insieme ai suoi compagni di squadra.

All' improvviso davanti a lei si era materializzata una strana ragazzina.

"Ma si può sapere tu che vuoi da Tsubasa?" le aveva urlato contro con tono arrabbiato.

Yayoi non aveva mai visto una ragazzina così.

L' aveva osservata bene rendendosi conto che nella sua scuola non ce n' erano di simili.

Indossava la divisa maschile delle medie, delle scarpe da ginnastica e portava una fascetta rossa sulla nuca.

Alcuni ragazzi l' avevano seguita per cercare di calmarla e, dai loro atteggiamenti, si capiva chiaramente che lei era il loro capo, la chiamavano Anego.

"Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Yayoi Aoba."

Si era presentata in tono gentile, spiegandole di essere un' amica d' infanzia di Tsubasa e di essere venuta per assistere alla finale regionale.

Le sue affermazioni avevano spiazzato un po' l' altra ragazzina che ad un certo punto si era ammutolita.

Poi la partita era iniziata ed Anego era tornata con i suoi compagni alla sua postazione, mentre lei era andata a sedersi vicino.

"A quanto pare non sarai l' unica a tifare per Tsubasa … voi donne, siete tutte matte!" le aveva detto Misugi con tono piuttosto ironico.

Jun aveva tante ammiratrici, ma a lui non importava.

Si era accorto di provare qualcosa per Yayoi che lo considerava un amico e sembrava essere attratta da Tsubasa.

Il capitano della Mambo aveva aperto il suo quaderno ed aveva iniziato a prendere appunti.

_Allora siamo venuti davvero per osservare la Nankatsu._

_Credevo che mi avesse portata qui per farmi incontrare Tsubasa, perché sapeva quanto ci tenessi a rivederlo._

Si erano messi a guardare la partita ed ad osservare in particolare i movimenti di Tsubasa.

Era strano per Yayoi vederlo giocare insieme ad altri ragazzi che sembravano contare molto su di lui.

Da dove erano seduti potevano vedere anche il gruppo dei tifosi della Nankatsu.

Anego dirigeva tutto il tifo sventolando una grande forza una bandiera su cui troneggiava la scritta _'Forza, Tsubasa!'_.

_Deve averla fatta lei stessa, perché si vede che è stata cucita a mano._

_Chissà quanto tempo ci avrà messo per farla?_

_Quella bandiera emana amore, l' amore di quella ragazzina per Tsubasa._

_Deve volergli davvero bene._

_Mi sono resa conto di considerare Tsubasa un amico, ma basta guardarla per capire che per lei è diverso._

_Probabilmente prova gli stessi sentimenti che io provo per Jun._

_Credo di poterla capire …_

Anche se si erano conosciute in maniera un po' brusca, Yayoi sentiva di rispettare Anego e l' aveva trovata perfino simpatica.

Per il momento però non le avrebbe detto niente, perché voleva che continuasse a pensare che anche a lei piacesse Tsubasa, proprio come sembrava credere anche Jun.

Un po' la invidiava, perché aveva il coraggio di fare quello che a lei non riusciva.

Quante volte si era dovuta trattenere per non dire nulla a tutte quelle ragazze, che tifavano per il suo capitano, di smetterla, ma si era limitata a guardarle in silenzio.

Se solo avesse potuto, si sarebbe comportata anche lei allo stesso modo.

"Bellissima azione!"

Da quando erano iniziato le ostilità, Jun sembrava pensare solo a quello che stava accadendo in campo e non le aveva rivolto quasi la parola.

Il calcio aveva il potere di stregare tutti quei ragazzi trasportandoli in un modo a cui, a volte non era permesso entrare.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	18. Quella luce negli occhi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 18_**

**_Quella luce negli occhi_**

"Il portiere della Shimizu non è affatto male, sembra quasi che voglia dimostrare di essere all' altezza di Wakabayashi. Se la situazione non si sblocca, potrebbero finire pari."

"Dici davvero Jun?"

"Si. Fino ad ora ha parato tutti i tiri della Nankatsu, mantenendo la sua porta inviolata ed ha uno stile molto simile a quello di Wakabayashi."

Per quella finale era stato schierato anche Wakabayashi, nonostante non fosse ancora guarito da un recente infortunio.

Jun stava seguendo con molta attenzione tutto quello che avveniva in campo, mentre Yayoi era più interessata ad osservare Tsubasa.

"Sono sicura che prima o poi Tsubasa riuscirà a fargli goal e porterà la sua squadra al campionato nazionale."

"Vedremo …"

Yayoi credeva molto in quel suo amico e Misugi si era messo ad osservarlo per capire cosa ci fosse di così tanto speciale in lui.

Tsubasa si divertiva sul serio con il pallone e questo appariva da tutto quello che faceva.

Si batteva, sosteneva la squadra e, se cadeva, si rialzava sempre con un sorriso.

Il pallone rimaneva attaccato ai suoi piedi ed era in grado di eseguire delle tecniche di gioco molto difficili per la sua giovane età.

Però c' era qualcos' altro che aveva colpito Jun: lo sguardo di Tsubasa.

Dagli occhi di quel ragazzino traspariva l' amore che aveva per il calcio e la determinazione che lo spingeva sempre a battersi lealmente fino in fondo per raggiungere i propri obiettivi.

A differenza di lui, Tsubasa godeva di ottima salute e probabilmente avrebbe potuto giocare a calcio senza fermarsi mai.

"Quegli occhi …" aveva sussurrato sottovoce.

"Hai detto qualcosa Jun?"

"No, niente Yayoi."

Per un attimo Jun aveva finto di scrivere qualche appunto sul suo quaderno, ma in realtà continuare a pensare a Tsubasa.

Lo stile di gioco di Tsubasa era ancora piuttosto acerbo, ma il suo talento calcistico era indiscutibile e poteva solo crescere con gli anni.

Quel ragazzo aveva la stoffa del campione e presto tutti avrebbero parlato di lui.

"Accidenti, ma perché Tsubasa non riesce a segnare?"

"Non è detto che ci riesca in questa partita. Lo vedi anche tu che quel portiere è piuttosto bravino."

Jun sembrava dirle apposta quelle cose per farla arrabbiare.

"Forza Tsubasa!" Yayoi dalla sua postazione continuava ad incitare il suo amico.

Come aveva previsto Jun il primo tempo era finito con un pareggio a reti inviolate.

"Accidenti, avevi ragione!"

"Si, per il momento, anche se mi aspetto che il tuo amico Tsubasa mi faccia vedere qualcosa di più nel secondo tempo."

"Qualcosa di più?"

Yayoi a volte non riusciva a capire quello che le diceva Jun.

Durante la partita l' aveva osservato ed aveva visto una luce diversa nei suoi occhi.

Ed il suo sguardo s' illuminava, quando guardava giocare Tsubasa.

_Lo sapevo che gli avrebbe fatto bene veder giocare Tsubasa._

_Sembra così contento di essere qui e forse lo è perfino più di me._

_Sono felice che siamo venuti a vedere questa partita!_

"Ecco, il gioco riprende … voglio proprio vedere se Tsubasa riuscirà a sbloccare questa situazione."

Jun aveva iniziato a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello scontrarsi in partita con quel piccolo fenomeno e sperava, anche lui come Yayoi, che la Nankatsu riuscisse ad accedere alla fase finale del torneo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	19. Emozioni in movimento

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 19_**

**_Emozioni in movimento_**

"Che goal magnifico!" aveva esclamato Jun alzandosi in piedi.

"Hai visto, te lo dicevo io che Tsubasa è troppo forte e che avrebbe di sicuro segnato."

"Comunque per ora la Nankatsu è solo in vantaggio di un punto e ci sono diversi minuti da giocare."

"Uffi … tanto Tsubasa vincerà!"

Anche Jun pensava che la Nankatsu sarebbe passata alla fase finale, però si divertiva a stuzzicare in quel modo Yayoi che, da arrabbiata, era ancora più carina.

"Nella Nankatsu ci sono anche altri giocatori degni di nota: Genzo Wakabayashi e Taro Misaki."

"Se lo dici, ma il più bravo rimane Tsubasa!"

Jun era felice di essere andato ad assistere a quella partita e di poter ammirare un giocatore del calibro di Tsubasa Ozora, anche se non era l' unico giocatore di valore di quella squadra.

Si era appuntato diverse informazioni interessanti sul suo quaderno che contava di rivedere con calma una volta tornato a casa.

Genzo Wakabayashi era già piuttosto famoso anche lui ed era considerato il miglior portiere giapponese a livello giovanile.

Anche Taro Misaki si distingueva per la sua tecnica di gioco e per la capacità di giocare in coppia con il suo capitano.

Quei due formavano una coppia offensiva ben equilibrata efficace e difficile da contrastare.

"E con questo sono due!" Yayoi si era alzata in piedi per gridare.

"Già un altro magnifico goal, nulla da dire."

"Bene, mi fa piacere che lo ammetta anche tu."

"Ormai credo che per la Shimizu ci siano poche speranze di recuperare, sono riusciti a reggere solo un tempo con la Nankatsu, nonostante abbiano una buona difesa."

"Questo significa che la Nankatsu vincerà."

"Si, stavolta possiamo dirlo con una certezza quasi assoluta."

Mancava solo un minuto al termine della partita, Wakabayashi aveva passato la palla a Tsubasa che aveva tirato dalla posizione in cui si trovava riuscendo a segnare un altro magnifico goal.

Grazie a quella sua magnifica tripletta di Tsubasa la Nankatsu si era guadagnata il biglietto d' accesso per la fase finale del torneo.

"Tsubasa è bravissimo, vero?"

"Si. E' riuscito a tirare direttamente in porta da quella posizione, è un fenomeno!"

I giocatori della Nankatsu stavano festeggiando la loro vittoria, mentre quelli della Shimizu erano sconsolati.

"Adesso però dobbiamo andare Yayoi."

"Va bene!"

Si erano alzati e si erano diretti verso una delle uscite.

"Sei sicura di non voler aspettare Tsubasa per salutarlo?"

"No, perché lo saluterò adesso!"

La ragazzina si era girata indietro gridando per salutare Tsubasa che l' aveva salutata a sua volta.

Poi gli aveva detto che adesso era la manager della Musashi e che presto si sarebbero incontrati al campionato nazionale.

Tsubasa si era subito accorto del ragazzo alto che le stava vicino.

"Ma quello è Jun Misugi!" aveva esclamato Wakabayashi.

"E chi sarebbe?"

"E' il principe del calcio."

"Il principe del calcio?"

"Si, quando lo vedrai giocare, capirai anche tu, perché lo chiamano così."

Per un attimo Tsubasa e quel ragazzo si erano fissati ed ad entrambi era stato subito tutto chiaro: presto si sarebbero incontrati sul campo.

Tsubasa non lo sapeva ancora, ma Misugi stava già pensando ad una possibile tattica da utilizzare per neutralizzare il gioco della Nankatsu.

Quello sarebbe stato l' ultimo campionato nazionale a cui Jun avrebbe potuto partecipare ed aveva intenzione di mettersi alla prova con delle sfide.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	20. Sulla via del ritorno

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 20_**

**_Sulla via del ritorno_**

"Accidenti, l' abbiamo perso!"

Arrivati alla stazione, Jun a Yayoi avevano visto il treno che dovevano prendere sparire all' orizzonte.

"E adesso che facciamo?"

"Stai tranquilla Yayoi, dovrebbe essercene un altro circa tra un' ora. Fammi controllare."

"Ok!"

Jun si era segnato su un foglietto gli orari dei treni che avrebbero potuto prendere per il ritorno.

"Si, ce n' è uno tra cinquanta minuti. Che c'è sembri preoccupata?"

"E' solo che avevo detto ai miei che sarei tornata entro le sei, ma ora penso che tarderò."

"Potresti fare loro una telefonata, così non si preoccuperanno per il tuo ritardo."

"Si, hai ragione Jun. Farò così."

"Dentro in stazione c'è un telefono e potresti chiamare da lì."

"Ci vado subito!"

Yayoi si era diretta verso l' ingresso della sala d' aspetto, ma poi si era girata verso Jun che aveva capito di che si trattava.

"Vuoi che venga con te?"

" Jun!"

Jun era lì appoggiato alla porta di vetro.

Erano in un posto sconosciuto e la vicinanza del ragazzo la faceva sentire al sicuro.

"Ciao mamma, sono Yayoi! Ti chiamo per avvisarvi che tarderò di un' oretta, perché abbiamo perso il treno."

"Capisco. Ti aspetteremo per cenare."

"Grazie mamma!"

"Com'è andata oggi?"

"Bene, sono contentissima! Ho rivisto Tsubasa e la partita è piaciuta molto anche a Jun."

"Mi fa piacere. Dopo mi racconterai tutto con calma. Ciao piccola!"

"Ciao mamma!"

Aveva riagganciato la cornetta ed era tornata da Jun.

"Come va?"

"Meglio, mamma ha detto che mi aspetteranno per la cena. Tu non avvisi i tuoi?"

"No, non serve. Avevo già detto ai miei che forse avrei tardato e poi sai io sono un ragazzo, quindi si preoccupano un po' meno per me."

Jun non aveva tutti i torti, i suoi genitori erano tranquilli perché c' era Jun insieme a lei. Se fosse stata da sola, poteva essere pericoloso.

"Potremmo andare ad aspettare il treno sopra su una della panchine del binario. Ti va?"

"Si, ok!"

Si erano seduti e Jun si era messo quasi subito a guardare i suoi appunti.

Ne aveva scritti molti ed era riuscito a seguire la partita senza perdere nemmeno un' azione di gioco.

"Hai scritto tanto ed in maniera così precisa."

"Si. Mi serviranno per studiare il gioco della Nankatsu. In realtà è molto più complesso di quanto sembri, sebbene si basi su tre giocatori in particolare."

"Tsubasa, Wakabashi e Misaki, dico bene?"

"Si, e tu come fai a saperlo?"

"Me l' hai detto tu alla fine del primo tempo."

"Mi sembrava strano che te ne fossi accorta da sola."

"Che vorresti dire?"

"Niente, è che eri troppo presa a tifare per Tsubasa."

"Cerca di capire, era la prima volta che lo vedevo giocare in una vera squadra e ci tenevo a tifare per lui."

"Per essere uno, che gioca da poco in una vera squadra, sembra essersi inserito piuttosto bene."

"E' vero, tutti i suoi compagni contano molto su di lui."

"La Nankatsu è una squadra che rientra nella rosa delle favorite per il titolo, anche se credo che ci possa essere un modo per metterli in difficoltà."

"Che vuoi dire Jun? Stai già pensando ad una tattica per batterli?"

"Si. Mi piacerebbe molto poter affrontare Tsubasa durante una partita e sono sicuro che sarebbe anche divertente."

"Magari la Musashi e la Nankatsu si affronteranno al torneo nazionale, se avremo fortuna con il sorteggio."

"Sarebbe bello …"

La voce di Jun era diventata malinconica e Yayoi aveva iniziato a temere che non stesse bene.

"Stai bene Jun?"

"Si, il mio cuore non fa i capricci … Yayoi, questo sarà l' ultimo campionato nazionale a cui potrò partecipare …"

In quel momento un treno merci era sfrecciato davanti a loro e Yayoi aveva ricacciato indietro le lacrime.

Ancora una volta si era confidato con lei, rivelandole un' altra dolorosa verità.

"Yayoi vorrei tanto poter continuare a giocare a calcio …"

Jun sentiva il bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno e di Yayoi poteva fidarsi.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	21. Al campionato nazionale

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 21_**

**_Al campionato nazionale_**

Yayoi si trovava all' ingresso della palazzina, dove alloggiavano tutte le squadre partecipati al torneo nazionale giovanile di calcio.

La Musashi, essendo di Tokyo, era stata la prima ad arrivare quella mattina, poi, a scaglioni, erano giunte quasi tutte le squadre provenienti dalle varie regioni del paese.

"Che fai qui Yayoi?"

Jun era apparso alle sue spalle facendola sobbalzare.

"Ecco io …"

"Ma che hai? I ragazzi si sono tutti sistemati ed il mister ci ha dato un paio d' ore di libertà."

"Capisco."

Yayoi si era rimessa a guardare il punto dove si fermavano i vari pullman delle squadre.

Il ragazzo, incuriosito da quel suo strano atteggiamento, le si era avvicinato per capire cosa stesse osservando.

"Ma dove sono?"

"Chi?"

"Le altre managers."

"Le altre managers?"

"Si. Sono già arrivate diverse squadre, ma non ne ho vista ancora nessuna."

Adesso Jun iniziava a capire, Yayoi era l' unica ragazzina in un dormitorio pieno di giovani calciatori e di allenatori, ed, era evidente, che questo la mettesse un pochino a disagio.

"Temo che non ne vedrai nemmeno una."

Yayoi si era girata di scatto verso di lui: "Che vuoi dire?

"

"Voglio dire che tu sei l' unica manager presente a questo campionato nazionale."

"L' unica? Dici davvero?"

"Si. Di solito le managers ci sono nei club dalle medie in su e noi della Musashi possiamo definirci dei pionieri in questo senso."

"Non lo sapevo … credevo che qui ce ne sarebbero state altre …"

"Vedila in maniera positiva, tu sei l' unico membro della Musashi che avrà a sua disposizione una bella camera singola. Pensa che noi ragazzi dormiamo tutti nella stessa stanza."

Quando il loro allenatore le aveva comunicato che avrebbe avuto una stanza tutta per lei, si era sentita sollevata.

Non aveva ancora compiuto dodici anni e l' idea di dover dormire insieme a dei ragazzi un po' la intimoriva.

"Ne sei proprio sicuro Jun? La Nankatsu non ha la manager?"

"La Nankatsu? Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché credevo che loro ne avrebbero avuta una."

Dopo che avevano assistito alla partita di Tsubasa, lei aveva ripensato più volte a quella ragazzina, che si era arrabbiata con lei e che sembrava tenere molto al suo amico.

"No, loro non ce l' hanno. C' era una ragazzina che si era offerta di farlo, ma il loro allenatore le ha detto che non avevano bisogno di lei."

Quindi Anego ci aveva provato, anche se le era andata male.

Yayoi era curiosa di rivederla e di vedere come avrebbe incoraggiato Tsubasa durante le partite.

"Ti va di fare una passeggiata?"

"Si, va bene!"

Quel complesso sportivo era pieno di magnifici campi da calcio e l' indomani sarebbe iniziata la lotta per la conquista del titolo.

"Forza, andiamo lassù!"

"Ok!"

Da quella posizione potevano vedere tutto, i campi ed anche il palazzetto dove alloggiavano.

"E' bellissimo Jun!"

"Finalmente rivedo il tuo sorriso. Vedrai che ti troverai bene qui Yayoi, anche se sarai circondata da un mucchio di fanatici del calcio."

"Grazie Jun!"

"Non vedo l' ora di iniziare a giocare e di divertirmi con il mio amico pallone!"

Jun era sereno, nonostante tutto, Yayoi lo capiva dai suoi occhi.

Lei invece non lo era, avrebbe tanto voluto che Jun avesse ancora la possibilità di fare ciò che più gli dava gioia, giocare a pallone.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	22. Tacere e sopportare

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 22_**

**_Tacere e sopportare_**

Erano passate diverse ore da quando era andata a dormire, ma Yayoi non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Si era rigirata più volte tra le coperte, cercando di addormentarsi senza successo.

Alla fine aveva aperto gli occhi e si era alzata per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

"Il cielo è pieno di stelle … domani sarà bello…"

Continuava a pensare a quello che le aveva detto Jun, quando stavano tornando al ritiro.

"Con tutta probabilità noi e la Nankatsu ci incontreremo in semifinale ed io ho deciso di giocare tutta quella partita."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, ormai ho deciso e nessuno potrà farmi cambiare idea."

Yayoi non si dava pace, perché in questo modo Jun poteva rischiare la vita e non capiva cosa lo spingesse a correre un rischio simile.

Per un attimo aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva unito le mani in posizione di preghiera.

"Se non posso impedirgli di giocare, voglio almeno che vinca …"

Voleva aiutare il suo capitano a realizzare quel sogno.

"Ma certo, posso fare così … sono sicura che lui mi aiuterà …"

Nella sua mente si era materializzata un' idea che era determinata a mettere in pratica il prima possibile.

Aveva deciso di agire, anche se farlo avrebbe significato venire meno alla promessa che aveva fatto a Jun.

"So che così deluderò Jun, ma preferisco perderlo, piuttosto che lasciargli correre un simile pericolo … non voglio che muoia!"

Anche lei aveva deciso e non aveva nessuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro.

Alla fine era ritornata nel suo letto, lentamente i suoi occhi si erano chiusi e si era addormentata.

"Drinnn!"

Un' altra mattina era arrivata e quel giorno si sarebbero disputati i quarti di finale.

Yayoi si era stiracchiata ancora frastornata per la brutta notte che aveva avuto.

"Fatti forza Yayoi! Vedrai che tutto andrà bene!"

Era stata l 'ultima a scendere per la colazione e gli altri avevano già quasi tutti finito.

Jun stava discutendo qualche tattica con l' allenatore, come al solito il calcio era il primo dei suoi pensieri anche la mattina.

Era sereno ed era difficile credere che stesse tanto male.

Sembrava non rendersi conto di quello che stava per accadergli.

"Oh Jun …" aveva detto sottovoce

Poi era andata a prendersi qualcosa da mangiare, sedendosi in disparte per non parlare con nessuno.

Non era riuscita a mangiare, il suo stomaco si era chiuso e non le andava niente.

"Non mi va proprio."

"Che ti prende Yayoi?"

Alzando la testa si era ritrovato Jun davanti, seduto sulla sedia di fronte alla sua.

"Niente."

"Non stai bene?"

"No, perché?"

"Non hai mangiato nulla e non è una buona cosa."

Jun si preoccupava sempre per lei e questo le faceva molto piacere.

"Ho solo dormito male stanotte …"

"Capisco, cerca di riprenderti però, perché oggi ci aspettano i quarti di finale ed avremo bisogno anche di tutto il tuo sostegno."

"Ok capitano!" lei gli aveva sorriso.

Yayoi doveva cercare di mascherare il suo stato d' animo per non insospettire Jun.

"Andrà tutto bene, vincerete!"

"Grazie Yayoi! Andremo in semifinale, così io potrò battermi con Tsubasa … non vedo l' ora!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	23. Per amore

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 23_**

**_Per amore_**

La Nankatsu aveva già guadagnato l' accesso alla semifinale, mentre la Musashi doveva battere la Hitachi per ottenerlo

Tsubasa era andato con i suoi compagni di squadra ad assistere all' incontro per studiare meglio i possibili avversari e Jun Misugi in particolare.

Yayoi era seduta in panchina, vicina a Jun ed al mister.

Come al solito Jun avrebbe giocato solo gli undici quindici minuti.

Non appena aveva visto Tsubasa, aveva pensato ad un modo per avvicinarlo e parlargli.

Yayoi guardava a malapena quello che avveniva in campo, perché era troppo presa da quello che stava per fare.

_Coraggio Yayoi, devi farlo per Jun!_

_Vedrai che Tsubasa ti aiuterà!_

Il primo tempo era finito con un pareggio di uno ad uno e Yayoi era riuscita ad allontanarsi un attimo.

Si era alzata, aveva avvisato Jun ed era andata da Tsubasa.

Jun aveva subito notato la cosa e si era chiesto di cos' avrebbero parlato quei due, temendo che Yayoi potesse rivelare a Tsubasa il suo segreto.

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

"Ciao Yayoi!"

"Avrei bisogno di parlarti."

"Parlarmi?"

"Si."

"Va bene!"

Si erano allontanati, mentre alcuni giocatori della Nankatsu facevano delle strane battutine.

"Attento Tsubasa!"

"Così farai piangere Anego!"

Per un attimo Tsubasa era arrossito e Yayoi aveva capito che probabilmente per lui, Anego, non era solo il capo dei tifosi della Nankatsu.

Mesi prima aveva cercato di rivelare i propri sentimenti a Tsubasa, mentre ora gli doveva parlare del ragazzo di cui si era innamorata per davvero.

Erano andati in un posto tranquillo e lei l' aveva pregato di far vincere la partita a Misugi, perché era malato di cuore e perché quella sarebbe stata l' ultima partita che avrebbe potuto giocare.

Tsubasa le aveva risposto che gli dispiaceva, ma lui non poteva proprio farlo.

Non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti di Misugi e lui doveva vincere quel campionato nazionale per realizzare il suo sogno di andare a giocare in Brasile.

Poco dopo si erano salutati, Tsubasa era tornato dai suoi amici e Yayoi si era diretta, delusa ed amareggiata, verso la sua panchina.

Il secondo tempo era già iniziato da circa cinque minuti e la Musashi si trovava sotto di un goal.

La squadra aveva bisogno di Misugi e lui era pronto ad entrare.

Si era tolto la tuta ed aveva fatto il su o ingresso in campo.

In campo Jun aveva preso in mano il controllo del gioco, dirigendo alla perfezione i suoi compagni e riportando in poco tempo il risultato in parità con un magnifico goal.

La Musashi si trasformava con lui in campo e diventava molto più forte.

Misugi era riuscito condurre la sua squadra alla vittoria e alla fine il risultato era: Musashi 6 – Hitachi 2.

Tsubasa l 'aveva osservato giocare ammirato, domandandosi come fosse possibile che quel ragazzo soffrisse di cuore.

Ancora una volta i loro sguardi si erano incrociati ed entrambi erano ansiosi d' incontrarsi sul campo.

Alla sera tutti i giocatori della Musashi erano contenti, convinti che grazie al loro capitano avrebbero battuto la Nankatsu e vinto il campionato nazionale.

Jun camminava vicino Yayoi.

"Senti Yayoi prima che hai detto a Tsubasa? Non gli avrai mica parlato della mia malattia?"

_Possibile che Jun abbia capito?_

Yayoi si sentiva in imbarazzo e poco dopo aveva detto una mezza verità.

"No, volevo solo chiedergli, se è vero che vuole andare in Brasile e lui me l' ha confermato."

"In Brasile?"

"Si, se vincerà questo campionato andrà a giocare in Brasile."

"Grazie Yayoi, questa notizia mi spingerà a dare il massimo domani!"

Yayoi si sentiva in colpa, consapevole di essere venuta meno alla promessa che aveva fatto a Jun.

Ormai non le restava che assistere alla semifinale pregando che andasse tutto bene.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	24. La speranza nel futuro

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 24**_

_**La speranza nel futuro**_

_Chissà come sta Jun?_

_Vorrei tanto vederlo._

Yayoi era seduta una sedia, vicino alla camera, dov' era stato ricoverato Jun, dopo che era svenuto in campo.

Jun si era appoggiato a lei, mettendole un braccio sulle spalle, stavano tornando insieme verso la panchina, quando all' improvviso lui aveva perso i sensi.

La partita si era conclusa con la vittoria della Nankatsu e Jun era riuscito a resistere fino all' ultimo.

Durante l' incontro era emersa la triste realtà della sua esistenza ed ormai tutti sapevano che il principe del calcio era malato.

"Dove sono?"

Lentamente Jun aveva aperto gli occhi, riconoscendo i volti familiari di suo padre e di suo padre.

"Papà, mamma, dove sono?"

Aveva cercato di tirarsi su, ma sua madre gliel' aveva impedito: "Ti prego Jun, rimani sdraiato."

Sua madre aveva gli occhi rossi, doveva aver pianto tanto.

La signora Misugi era continuamente in ansia per le condizioni di salute e, durante quella semifinale, aveva temuto di perderlo per sempre.

"Dove sono gli altri?"

"I tuoi compagni stanno aspettando qui fuori. Sono venuti tutti in ospedale per vedere come stavi."

Gli aveva risposto suo padre, l' uomo era l' unico che aveva compreso la sua decisione di giocare tutta la partita e l' aveva appoggiato.

"Ricordo solo che ero con Yayoi …"

Non faceva altro che pensare a Yayoi, la dolce Yayoi che voleva che vincesse quella partita.

Per aiutarlo era perfino arrivata a domandare a Tsubasa di lasciarlo vincere e lui le aveva dato uno schiaffo.

Era così pentito di averlo fatto, ma in quel momento si era sentito tradito ed ancora una volta prigioniero del suo cuore.

Era arrabbiato, perché non avrebbe più potuto giocare a calcio e questa cosa stava diventando insopportabile per lui.

Tuttavia battersi con Tsubasa gli aveva ridato la speranza, la speranza che prima o poi anche lui sarebbe tornato a giocare e forse, in un futuro, sarebbe diventato un calciatore professionista.

Non doveva arrendersi, ma combattere.

"Voglio vedere Yayoi! Chiamatela per favore!"

"Va bene Jun!"

Suo padre era uscito dalla porta e Yayoi gli era subito corsa incontro: "Signor Misugi, come sta Jun?"

"Sta meglio cara! Si è svegliato e vorrebbe vederti."

"Vuole vedermi?"

"Si, Per favore vieni con me."

"Ciao Yayoi!"

"Ciao capitano!"

Una nuova luce brillava negli occhi di Jun e non sembrava uno che aveva appena perso la partita più importante di tutta la sua vita.

"Mamma, papà, per favore uscite! Voglio restare solo con Yayoi!"

"Andiamo a prenderci un caffè cara!"

"Va bene!"

"Avvicinati Yayoi!"

Yayoi non sapeva cos' aspettarsi, perché non avevano ancora avuto modo di chiarirsi con lui.

"Dimmi Jun."

La ragazzina teneva lo sguardo basso e si sentiva in imbarazzo.

"Scusami se ti ho schiaffeggiata Yayoi! In quel momento ero arrabbiato, ma non con te."

Yayoi aveva rialzato gli occhi ed i loro sguardi si erano incontrati: "L' avevo capito, ma so di aver tradito la tua fiducia rivelando il tuo segreto a Tsubasa e per questo ti chiedo scusa."

"Lo hai fatto perché volevi che fossi felice e pensavi che questa sarebbe stata l' ultima partita che avrei giocato."

"Che vuoi dire Jun?"

"Giocare con Tsubasa mi ha permesso di sperare nel futuro. Non voglio arrendermi, mi curerò e, se sarà necessario, mi sottoporrò a qualche intervento … Yayoi voglio tornare a giocare, non voglio rinunciare al calcio!"

Era andato tutto bene e Yayoi si era sentiva sollevata.

Si era avvicinata a lui e gli aveva preso una mano: "Si, tu tornerai. Ed io ti aiuterò a realizzare questo sogno!"

Ancora una volta Yayoi gli aveva sorriso e lui aveva avuto la certezza che ce l' avrebbe fatta: "Grazie Yayoi!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	25. Anego, una nuova amica

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 25**_

_**Anego, una nuova amica**_

"Che hai? Sei strana …"

Jun aveva notato che Yayoi sembrava stranamente contenta.

Era dovuta andare un salto al campo per svolgere delle commissioni per l' allenatore ed era appena rientrata.

"Niente … è che adesso ho un' amica …"

Jun non riusciva a capire, perché anche a scuola la ragazzina non aveva legato con nessuno in particolare, tranne lui.

Yayoi era così contenta che non riusciva a stare ferma e continuava a muoversi per tutta la stanza come se stesse ballando.

"Un' amica?"

"Si, siamo diventate amiche poco fa."

"Poco fa?"

"Non sarà mica una delle tifose sella Musashi?"

"No, in realtà è il capo dei tifosi della Nankatsu?"

"Il capo dei tifosi della Nankatsu?"

"Si."

Yayoi si era seduta vicino al letto di Jun.

"Ma non era la tua rivale in amore?"

Possibile che Jun continuasse con questa storia, ormai doveva aver capito che il cuore di Yayoi batteva solo per lui.

"No, ti ho già spiegato più volte che Tsubasa è un caro amico per me, anche se … anche se una volta credevo che mi piacesse, ma mi sbagliavo …"

"Capisco."

Sentirglielo dire aveva tranquillizzato Jun, che , in un certo senso, aveva bisogno di avere una conferma a ciò che già sapeva.

"Allora che mi dicevi di Anego …"

Quella ragazzina così particolare aveva colpito anche Jun che aveva subito pensato che lei e Tsubasa avrebbero formato di certo una bella coppia.

"In realtà non si chiama Anego. La chiamano così gli altri ragazzi del gruppo dei tifosi, il suo vero nome e Sanae."

"Sanae è un nome molto carino e credo che le stia bene."

"Già, lo penso anch' io … penso che lei e Tsubasa starebbero bene insieme, tu che ne dici Jun?"

Jun si era messo a ridere.

"Ora che c'è? Perché stai ridendo?"

"Niente, è solo che avevo pensato anch' io la stessa cosa, quando siamo andati a vedere Tsubasa insieme a Shizuoka."

"A lei piace molto, ma lui partirà presto per il Brasile …"

"E' vero. Se vincerà il campionato, Tsubasa andrà in Brasile per realizzare il suo sogno."

"Uffi, non è giusto!"

"Non prendertela Yayoi, magari c' è una speranza per quei due, anche se credo che Tsubasa insieme alla sua squadra vincerà il titolo."

"Speriamo Jun."

In quel momento Yayoi si era domandata, se ci sarebbe stata una speranza anche per lei e Jun.

Per ora poteva restargli accanto come amica e questo le bastava.

"Yayoi domani vorrei seguire la finale alla televisione, ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia?"

"Si, molto volentieri, però mi devi promettere una cosa?"

"Cosa?"

"Mi devi promettere che tiferai con me per Tsubasa, ok?"

"Va bene lo farò!"

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si. Tu oggi hai trovato un' amica ed io un amico."

Erano in un ospedale, ma si sentivano felici, perché erano in sintonia e non avevano bisogno di altro.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	26. Sogni in sospeso

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 26**_

_**Sogni in sospeso**_

Jun e Yayoi avevano seguito alla televisione in ospedale la finale del campionato giovanile ed entrambi avevano tifato per il loro amico Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa ha vinto, ce l' ha fatta Yayoi! E' stata una partita davvero entusiasmante e tutti i giocatori si sono impegnati al massimo fino alla fine."

"Ad un certo punto ho creduto che non sarebbero più riusciti a giocare … sembravano distrutti …"

La ragazzina stava fissando ancora la schermo, dove si vedeva Tsubasa sorridere con la coppa in mano.

"Che c' è Yayoi?"

"Nulla, è solo che adesso Tsubasa se ne andrà in Brasile e un po' mi dispiace …"

"Dispiace anche a me, ma, se questo il suo sogno, è giusto che parta. Vedrai che tornerà e noi lo rivedremo."

"Hai ragione Jun!"

A Yayoi era tornato il sorriso, anche se continuava a pensare a chi avrebbe sofferto per quella partenza.

Circa una settimana più tardi a casa Aoba era arrivata una lettera per lei, una lettera di Sanae.

"Che bello mi ha scritto Sanae!"

Era la prima volta che le scriveva un' amica e questa cosa la rendeva davvero felice.

_Mi ha scritto la mia amica Sanae._

_Non mi aspettavo che lo facesse così presto, mi ha anticipato._

_Dovevo scriverle io per aggiornarla sulle condizioni di Jun ed invece mi ha scritto prima lei._

_Chissà come sta?_

_Immagino che sarà un po' triste per via della partenza di Tsubasa._

"Vediamo che dice!"

Aveva aperto la busta e l' aveva letta tutta d' un fiato.

_Cara Yayoi,_

_come stai?_

_Come sta Jun?_

_Spero che Jun stia meglio e che tu possa darmi delle buone notizie sulle sue condizioni di salute._

_Io sto bene e presto capirai il perché._

_Purtroppo il giorno della finale la persona, che doveva portare Tsubasa in Brasile, è partito all' improvviso senza di lui._

_Tsubasa era sconvolto ed ha pianto tanto._

_Se devo essere sincera, sono felice che Tsubasa rimanga ancora per un po' con noi, almeno per durata delle medie._

_Per il momento ha lasciato in sospeso questo suo sogno ed ha deciso che, se vincerà per tre volte di seguito il campionato nazionale, andrà in Brasile._

_E' tipico di Tsubasa, non si arrende mai, anche quando tutto sembra perduto._

_Io continuerò a stargli vicina il più possibile ed a tifare per lui._

_Ho deciso di diventare la manager del club di calcio per aiutarlo anche dal campo._

_Quest' anno purtroppo mi sono dovuta limitare a fare la tifosa, ma alle medie sarà diverso._

_La Nankastu_ _rimarrà unita e quasi tutti ci iscriveremo alla stessa scuola._

_Nel frattempo altri giocatori della nostra squadra sono partiti: Wakabayashi è andato a giocare in Germania, mentre Misaki ha ripreso a seguire suo padre in giro per il paese._

_Spero di avere presto tue notizie … ti abbraccio forte!_

_La tua amica Sanae_

_PS_

_Saluta Jun da parte mia e da parte di Tsubasa._

Il giorno seguente Yayoi era entrata di corsa nella stanza di Jun.

"Jun, ti devo dare una grande notizia!"

Yayoi sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori e si capiva che era accaduta qualcosa di bello.

"Che ti prende Yayoi?"

"Tsubasa non è partito per il Brasile e rimarrà in Giappone ancora per tre anni."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, me l' ha scritto Sanae in una lettera."

"Questo significa che forse potrò giocare ancora a calcio contro di lui."

"Si, potrai farlo Jun!"

Ancora una volta i loro sguardi si erano incrociati ed i loro cuori si erano sentiti uniti.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	27. Buone nuove

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 27**_

_**Buone nuove**_

"Sanaeee c' è una lettera per te!"

La sorella gli era andata incontro per vedere di cosa si trattasse: "Fammi vedere!"

Da qualche tempo giorno Sanae aveva riposto nell 'armadio la divisa maschile delle medie, iniziando ad indossare dei vestitini leggeri piuttosto corti.

Quei vestiti facevano risaltare la sua femminilità e tutti i ragazzi della Nankatsu l 'avevano notato, Tsubasa in particolare.

"Che bello è di Yayoi!"

Yayoi le aveva risposto quasi subito.

"E chi sarebbe sta Yayoi?"

L' atteggiamento di Sanae aveva incuriosito il suo fratellino.

"Chi é Yayoi?"

"E' una mia amica."

Sanae cercava di svincolarsi, ma Atsushi continuava a fare domande.

"Ma i tuoi amici non sono solo maschi?"

"No, ti sbagli. Adesso ho anche un' amica."

"E la conosco?"

"No, non la conosci."

"Dove vive?"

"A Tokyo."

"Ecco perché ti scrive."

"Ok, però adesso lasciami in pace che voglio leggerla."

La ragazzina si era allontanata da Atsushi raggiungendo il giardino.

Si era seduta sotto un albero e l' aveva aperta..

"Finalmente un po' di tranquillità … vediamo che dice!"

Sanae sperava di ricevere delle buone notizie di Misugi, così da poterle dire a Tsubasa.

L' aveva letta tutta d' un fiato e poi se n' era uscita correndo tenendo la lettera in mano.

"Ciao a tutti! Io esco! Ci vediamo dopo!"

"Ma dove vai?"

Sanae era passata come une furia davanti a suo fratello e si era diretta verso il campo di allenamento.

_Sono sicura di trovarlo lì!_

_Tsubasa si starà allenando a tirare in porta._

_Ormai sono giorni che passa le giornate così e con lui c' è solo il manuale che gli ha lasciato Roberto._

_Non vedo l' ora di raccontargli ciò che mi ha scritto Yayoi._

Tsubasa era proprio lì che tirava palloni in continuazioni, concentrato in modo da poter eseguire al meglio il suo tiro.

_Accidenti non va ancora bene, ma non devo mollare, voglio riuscirci e ci riuscirò!"_

"Ciao Tsubasaaa!"

Ad un certo punto si era voltato, riconoscendo la voce di Anego.

"Anego?"

Lei nel frattempo l' aveva raggiunto.

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

"Ciao Anego … volevo dire Sanae … scusami ma mi devo ancora abituare al tuo vero nome."

"Non importa!"

Sanae era lì davanti a lui e non la smetteva di sorridere.

Con quel vestito era proprio carina e non passava inosservata.

In realtà Tsubasa pensava che fosse carina anche nelle vesti di Anego.

"Che hai Sanae?"

"Ti porto delle buone nuove su Jun Misugi."

"Davvero?"

"Yayoi mi ha scritto e dice che Jun si curerà e, non appena potrà, tornerà a giocare a calcio … non è una bellissima notizia?"

"Certo che lo è! Ma ne sei sicura?"

"Si, leggi tu stesso."

Gli aveva mostrato quello che diceva l' amica.

"E da quand' è che saresti diventata amica di Yayoi?"

"Dalla semifinale … ma questi non sono affari tuoi."

"Ok, messaggio ricevuto!"

Erano rimasti a lungo a parlare e poi Tsubasa aveva ripreso il suo allenamento, mentre Sanae lo osservava ed incitava.

Anche tra loro c' era più di una semplice amicizia e forse prima o poi l' avrebbero capito entrambi, ma a quell' età non potevano essere altro che amici.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	28. La decisione

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 28**_

_**La decisione**_

"Come sta Jun?"

"Meglio mamma e tra poco potranno iniziare a fargli la terapia, non è stupendo?"

"Si, sono felice per lui, piccola!"

Il viso di Yayoi si illuminava, quando parlava di quel suo amico.

Ormai trascorreva tutti i pomeriggi in ospedale con lui e questa cosa iniziava a preoccupare un po' i suoi genitori.

I signori Aoba erano molto orgogliosi di avere una figlia così generosa e coraggiosa, anche se iniziavano a preoccuparsi, perché l' ospedale è un luogo pieno di sofferenza.

Quella sera a cena avevano deciso di parlarle per convincerla ad andarci un po' meno.

"Senti Yayoi, noi vorremmo dirti una cosa …"

Suo padre aveva iniziato il discorso, sicuro che sarebbe stato aiutato a continuarlo dalla moglie.

"Che c'è papà?"

"Io e la mamma abbiamo parlato in questi giorni e volevamo dirti che dovresti andare un po' meno in ospedale."

Yayoi non riusciva a credere che le stessero dicendo quelle cose: "Ma che dici papà?"

La ragazzina era scattata in piedi furibonda appoggiando le mani sul tavolo.

"Cerca di calmarti cara!"

"Ma mamma, come posso calmarmi? Mi avete appena fatto capire che non volete che vada a trovare Jun!"

"Hai capito male, non intendevamo dire questo, però l' ospedale non è certo il posto migliore per passare le proprie giornate."

"Capisco … ma io non sto male e ci vado per stare vicina ad un ragazzo che è malato per davvero … come pensate che si senta Jun a stare in quel posto? Lui vorrebbe poter vivere come gli altri, ma non può!"

I signori Aoba si erano ammutoliti di fronte alle profonde verità che la figlia aveva appena detto loro.

"Scusaci Yayoi, è solo che siamo preoccupati per te … abbiamo paura che quel posto ti renda triste …"

Yayoi si era rimessa a sedere rendendosi conto che i suoi genitori pensavano al suo bene.

"Lo so papà, ma voi non dovete preoccuparvi. Quando sono con Jun, sono felice e mi fa piacere poter passare del tempo in sua compagnia. Jun è l' unico amico che ho qui. Tsubasa e Sanae sono lontani e con gli altri ragazzi della mia scuola ho solo un rapporto cordiale, nulla di più."

"Aspetta un attimo! Tsubasa me lo ricordo, ma chi sarebbe questa Sanae?"

"Caro, devi sapere che Yayoi ha un' amica che vive a Nankatsu e si scrivono delle lettere."

"E' vero quello che dice la mamma?"

"Si, proprio qualche giorno fa ho ricevuto una sua lettera."

"E dove l' hai conosciuta?"

"Al campionato nazionale, dopo la semifinale."

"Mi fa piacere che tu inizi ad avere anche qualche amica …"

Suo padre era consapevole di quanto fosse timida la figlia e questa notizia lo rincuorava molto, perché significa che Yayoi stava iniziando ad aprirsi.

"Cambiando discorso signorina ... ti ricordi cosa succede dopodomani?"

Yayoi ultimamente era stata così presa da Jun da dimenticarsi di tutto il resto.

"A dire il vero no, che succede papà?"

"Non te lo ricordi?"

"Cara, tra qualche giorno compirai dodici anni e noi vorremmo sapere, se desideri qualcosa di particolare in regalo o se vuoi organizzare una festa …"

_Tra poco compirò dodici anni!_

_Finirò le elementari ed andrò alle medie._

_Il tempo è volato …_

"Non me lo ricordavo proprio … comunque non voglio nessuna festa, anche se siete liberi di regalarmi ciò che preferite …"

"Sicura di non voler festeggiare?"

"Si, papà! Anche quel giorno andrò da Jun e lui sarebbe l' unico che avrei voluto invitare … purtroppo Tsubasa e Sanae vivono lontani …"

"Va bene piccola! Vorrà dire che io e la mamma ti troveremo un regalo speciale."

"Grazie!"

Quel chiarimento aveva fatto bene a tutti e poco dopo avevano ripreso a cenare.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	29. Il regalo

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 29**_

_**Il regalo**_

"Adesso devo andare Jun, ma tornerò domani."

"Grazie Yayoi!"

"A domani!"

"Ciao Yayoi!"

La ragazzina si era alzata e poco dopo era sparita tra i corridoi dell' ospedale.

Ormai Yayoi conosceva tutti le infermiere ed i dottori che si stavano occupando di Jun e loro conoscevano lei.

"Salve dottore!"

Ne aveva appena incrociato uno.

"Ciao Yayoi, stai andando a casa?"

"Si, dottore!"

"Però domani tornerai, vero?"

"Si, alla solita ora."

"Bene, penso che tu sia la medicina migliore per curare Jun."

"Lo pensa sul serio?"

"Si, perché quando sta con te è felice e questo aiuta il suo cuore a guarire."

Anche Jun le ripeteva spesso queste cose.

_Aiuto il cuore di Jun a stare meglio._

_Anche lui spesso me lo dice._

_Il mio sorriso e la mia vicinanza gli fanno bene._

_Ed io sono felice, perché posso stargli vicina aiutandolo!_

"Tutto bene piccola?"

"Si, è solo che lo dice anche Jun …"

"Capisco, è molto fortunato ad avere un' amica come te!"

"Lo spero, di certo sono fortunata io ad avere un amico come lui!"

Tutti all' ospedale si erano accorti del particolare legame che univa quei due ragazzini e si auguravano che potesse diventare qualcosa di più importante in futuro.

"Mi scusi, ma devo proprio scappare, perché tra poco sarà buio."

"Stai attenta, mi raccomando!"

"Si, stia tranquillo dottore … arrivederci!"

Qualche minuto dopo suo padre la vedeva uscire dall' ingresso.

Si era nascosto per non farsi vedere dalla figlia e poi era entrato.

"Accidenti … chissà dove sarà la stanza di Jun?"

In quel momento non c' era nessuno a cui chiedere e lui non sapeva come fare.

"Ha bisogno di qualcosa?"

Si era girato imbattendosi nel dottore con cui aveva appena parlato Yayoi.

"Si, sto cercando la stanza di Jun Misugi."

Le visite a Jun venivano filtrate e non tutti erano autorizzati a recarsi nella sua stanza.

"Mi spiace, ma non so se posso dirglielo. Lei chi è?"

"Sono il padre di Yayoi, la ragazzina che passa i pomeriggi a fargli compagnia."

"Il padre di Yayoi?"

"Tra l' altro mia figlia è appena uscita e ci è mancato poco che ci incrociassimo. Pensa di potermelo dire?"

"Credo di si … venga con me che l' accompagno!"

"La ringrazio!"

"Jun hai visite."

La porta della sua camera si era aperta ed erano entrati il suo medico curante ed un signore che non conosceva.

"Ti presento il signor Aoba."

"Piacere di conoscerti Jun!"

"Il piacere è mio! Se cerca sua figlia è appena andata via."

"In realtà l' ho vista uscire … ti andrebbe di organizzare una sorpresa speciale per lei?"

"Si, certo! Mi dica!"

"Tra poco compirà dodici anni e pensavo che sarebbe bello organizzare una festa per lei qui … lei non ne vuole sapere, perché vuole stare con te, ma credo che così potremmo renderla felice …"

Le parole del signor Aoba avevano incuriosito anche il dottore.

"Spero che inviterete anche noi dottori ed infermieri … sa, siamo tutti molto affezionati a sua figlia …"

"Sarete i benvenuti!"

"Grazie!"

"Che ne pensi Jun?"

"Signor Aoba penso che regaleremo a Yayoi la festa più bella di tutta la sua vita ed anche i miei ci aiuteranno."

"Ottimo, diamoci da fare!"

I preparativi incalzavano e dovevano organizzare il tutto senza che Yayoi se ne accorgesse.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	30. Crescere

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Dodici anni**

_di Sanae78_

_**Capitolo 30**_

_**Crescere**_

Era il giorno del suo compleanno e Yayoi era in camera sua a prepararsi per andare in ospedale da Jun.

Aveva tirato fuori diversi vestiti e li stava provando cercando di capire quale le stesse meglio.

"Proviamo questo."

Si trattava di un vestitino rosa con il collo alla marinara e le maniche corte a sbuffo.

Era subito andata a guardarsi allo specchio.

"Mi sta bene, però così sembro ancora una bambina di undici anni."

Non era per niente convinta di volerlo indossare, perché quel giorno voleva apparire graziosa e più grande.

Poi aveva visto una camicetta verde sbracciata che sua madre le aveva comprato il mese prima.

"Magari quella con la gonnellina bianca …"

Li aveva indossati e si era specchiata.

"Ecco così si che sembro più grande!"

Quell' abbinamento di colori le donava molto e metteva in risalto il particolare colore dei suoi capelli.

I suoi le avevano lasciato detto che sarebbero rientrati la sera, quindi era in casa da sola.

"Chissà dove sono andati? A comprarmi un bel regalo, spero."

Aveva detto loro di non fare nulla di speciale per quell' occasione, ma così si sentiva un po' trascurata.

"Te la sei voluta Yayoi!" si era detta fissandosi dritta negli occhi attraverso lo specchio.

"Chissà se Jun mi troverà carina?"

Si era fatta bella per sembrare più matura, anche se in realtà desiderava avere un po' di attenzione da parte di Misugi.

In quei giorni era stato un po' strano con lei e le aveva chiesto di andare a trovarlo in un orario insolito.

"Speriamo che non ci siano delle complicazioni …"

Yayoi temeva che le condizioni di salute di Jun fossero peggiorate e che lui non volesse parlargliene.

"Forse non si fida più di me …"

"Accidenti, devo smetterla di parlare da sola!"

Aveva guardato l' orologio ed aveva capito che rischiava di fare tardi: "E' meglio che vada!"

Aveva riordinato velocemente la sua camera e si era diretta verso l' ospedale.

Una volta entrata, si era sentita osservata ed aveva l' impressione che tutti gli occhi fossero puntati su di lei.

"Ma che hanno tutti?"

Questa cosa la faceva sentire un po' in imbarazzo e poi un brutto pensiero era apparso nella sua mente.

_Che sia successo qualcosa a Jun …_

Aveva raggiunto di corsa la camera del ragazzo entrando in preda alla preoccupazione: "Jun, come stai?"

In quel momento aveva sentito tante persone che ripetevano all 'unisono: "Buon compleanno Yayoi!"

Non capiva e poco dopo si era resa conto che la camera era piena di persone, c' erano i suoi genitori, quelli di Jun e tutto lo staff medico che si prendeva cura del ragazzo.

La camera era stata addobbata a festa e c' era uno striscione con la scritta 'Tanti auguri Yayoi!".

In quel momento stavano intonando una canzone per lei.

"Tanti auguri a te … tanti auguri a te … mille giorni felici … tanti auguri a te …"

Yayoi era così felice e non si aspettava nulla del genere.

Alla fine tutti avevano gridato: "Auguri Yayoi!"

"Grazie a tutti!"

Il suo sguardo si era subito posato su Jun che le sorrideva con dolcezza.

Era stata una sorpresa bellissima per lei.

Aveva dodici anni ed iniziava a capire cosa fosse l 'amore.

La persona che amava era lì vicino a lei a condividere quello splendido momento.

Non avrebbe potuto chiedere niente di più.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

_Ciao a tutti,_

_non so come verrà preso questo finale, posso solo limitarmi a sottolineare il fatto che in questa storia Jun e Yayoi hanno solo dodici anni ed il loro amore è appena sbocciato._

_Ancora grazie a tutti!_

_Sanae78_


End file.
